Smashers watch Godzilla vs Koopzilla
by Gojirafan1954
Summary: The Smashers were taken into a Theater Room, to watch a movie, made by KingAsylus, Where the Koopa King takes on the King of the Monsters
1. Prologue

Prologue

At Smash Mansion

All 74 Smashers, from Echo Fighters, to the New Arrivals, were eating dinner

But apparently, it wasn't actually all of them, they noticed that one person is missing

Bowser

"Hey, has anyone seen Bowser around here?" Mario asked out loud

The Smashers were wondering the same thing,

but others, well,

"Why should we care about that overgrown turtle?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, he's always been a complete pushover!" Pit shouted

Mario was about to reply, until-

ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz!

A sphere of light, surrounded by glass shards, was the last thing the Smashers saw,

and then,

POOF!

They All vanished without a trace,

In an unknown room

"Ow, my head." Was the same thing all of the Smashers groaned when they awoken

They got up and saw that they were in a theater room, a Large Theater Room to be exact,

"Hey! What in tarnation's going on here!?" King Dedede yelled in outrage

"Pika!" As well as Pikachu

The Smashers were about to do the same until-

"STOP!"

All of the Fighters stopped, and looked at the center of the room, and saw a monstrous raptor, with sharp claws, jagged fangs, and a rugged body.

"Hi, my name's Stryker, and I'm here to show you-GAH!"

The Indominus Indoraptor was cut off when a the Pig Demon Ganondorf grabbed him in his grasp.

"You dare bring us here, you will p-."

WHACK!

AAAAAH!

CRASH!

Stryker tail-whacked the Pig Demon away.

The Smasher were shocked at what happened

Link and Zelda ran over to help Ganondorf up

"Hahaha!"

The Indominus Indoraptor laughed at the Lord of Darkness' 'attempt' to kill him

"Oh Ganon, if I wanted you all dead."

His jaws got wider,and his face got blood red, and the room got dark

"I wOuLd haVE DonE So AlrEady."

The Smashers were shocked and scared at first,

After a short time, Stryker stopped and returned to normal,

"Now I'm here because I want all of you to watch this movie!"

They all gaped at him,

Mario walked up to him

"But where's-a Bowser?" The plumber asked

Stryker grinned

"I'll show you, but first, everyone take your seats! If you need to use the bathroom, it's down the stairs to your right, and if you need to eat or drink, down the stairs to your left!"

The Smashers wanted to question, but they had no choice, and instead followed the Stryker's instructions, and took their seats,

"Okay, everyone seated!?"

They all nodded

"Great! Now everyone, prepare yourselves to watch an epic monster movie! Created by KingAsylus!"

The Screen brightened, and began to to play.

(Oh man! My first react fic, and yes I may have kidnapped the Smashers, but don't worry, it will be okay!

I'll see you all in the First part of Godzilla vs Koopzilla!)


	2. GvK1

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 1

Normal: Audience talking

Bold: In-movie and characters talking

CAP BOLD AND ITILAC : SOUND EFFECTS, EXPLOSIONS AND MONSTER ROARS

————————————————————

BOOM!

an Insignia of a monstrous reptile was shown, and in front appeared KAIJUVERSE Studios

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNNNGGK!

————————————————————

The Audience were taken aback at that roar,

"P-pichu!" Pichu jumped and ran into Pikachu's arms,

"Poyo!" Kirby closed his eyes for a minute,

A Luma got frightened and floated towards Rosalina's arms, who held the star protectively.

"W-what was that roar?" Luigi asked frightened

"HAHAHAHA! That was the roar, of Gojira!" Stryker laughed

"W-who's G-"

"Keep watching!"

————————————————————

Then there was an Insignia of Bowser's face, colored red, and in front of it appeared KING BOWSER PRODUCTIONS

————————————————————

"What!? A movie about Bowser!?" King K. Rool yelled

"Yeah! Why not a movie about me!?" King DeDeDe shouted

"No one wants a movie about a fat penguin." Ganondorf said flatly

The rest of the audience yelled in outrage, except for the Mario group

"A movie, about Bowser?" Princess Peach said in surprise

"Mama Mia." Mario and Luigi said in Surprise

"Yoshi!"

Rosalina and Daisy were too stunned to say anything

"ENOUGH!"

The Audience went silent,

"Ok, back to the movie!"

————————————————————

"Perhaps you should speak more softly to me, then. Monsters are dangerous beasts, and just now kings seem to be dying like flies."

-George R.R. Martin, A Storm of Swords

"Monsters were wild. Monsters were strong. Monsters were fierce and free. If I was monstrous...perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing."

-Sarah Diemer

————————————————————

"Interesting sayings." Lucina said in surprise

"Pfft, yeah, such a good thing to be one." Samus said, glaring at Ridley, who was next to her

SCREEEOOORCH!

————————————————————

It was nighttime, and the lights of the city was shown, it was a beautiful sight,

The scene then shifts to the bridge, over sea,

And then,

SPLASH!

something rose from the water,

SPLAZH!

It revealed to be a large bipedal reptile-like monster

————————————————————

They finally saw...him

"T-that was..." Luigi stuttered, but could barely finish it, until-

"Godzilla." Stryker finished it, with an ev- I mean, grin.

"But what does he have to do with Bowser?" Mario asked

"You'll see."

————————————————————

Godzilla rampages through the city,

CRASH!

He destroyed a nearby building,

and then,

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ!

his back spikes glow blue, and

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

unleashes a full-on Atomic Breath

BOOM!

and destroyed a building

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

People screamed and ran away from the Monster

WHACK!

CRASH!

Godzilla Tail-whacks a building, making it crumble

SKREEEEOOOOONNNNNGGGK!

Godzilla roared enraged,

but then

BLARE!

An alarm rang out

Military forces have arrived

A soldier aims his rifle at Godzilla, and behind him a Tanks, also aimed at the Monster

BLAST!

BLAST!

the tanks fired

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

The soldier fired his rifle

BOOM!

A missile struck Godzilla in the chest, making him roar in pain,

SKREOONGK!

Godzilla snarled and glared down at the army

The Soldier was shocked, and the Tanks stopped firing, their attacks weren't effective enough

Godzilla opened his mouth, it glowed blue spark of light inside,

and then,

BLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSST!

It launched an Atomic Breath, and the screen flashed white

SKREEEOOOOOONNNGGGGK!

Godzilla roared, and the screen went black

——————————————————

The Audience was shocked, they saw what Godzilla really was, and what he's capable of.

"W-why was it destroying the city?" Lucas asked

"Because he's a monster!" Samus yelled

"No."

The audience looked at the Indominus Indoraptor

"It was because he was angry, at mankind."

The Smashers were shocked.

"Before you ask why, It will show you later in the film, but right now, let's continue it."

The Smashers were reluctant at first, but followed his say.

————————————————————

Then an image was shown

Godzilla was on the right, and Bowser was on the left, both back-to-back,

And in between them, was the title

Project 2014: Godzilla vs Koopzilla

written and animated by Fredrik Nilsson

————————————————————

Silence, there was nothing but silence,

and then,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" All the Smashers cried out

"Bowser's gonna fight him!?" Peach asked in worry but then stopped when she saw Bowser Junior trembling.

"No, n-not my dad!" Bowser Junior cried,

Surprisingly, Peach carried Junior in her arms to comfort him, like he was her child.

"No way! No freaking way!" Pit and Sonic yelled out

"On second thought, I think I can handle not having a movie." King Dedede commented

"Poyo!" Kirby slapped the Penguin in the arm

The rest of the Smashers were yelling in outrage, until,

"AGAIN! ENOUGH!"

The Smashers glared at Stryker

Mario walked towards him

"You never told us Bowser would be fighting Godzilla!"

Stryker sighed,

"Look, I know you're all wanting questions, but as I said before, It will be shown later in the movie. Now can we please continue?"

The Smashers sighed, but obliged.

————————————————————

At Bowser's Castle

The scene pans over to the front of Bowser's Castle

A Magikoopa on a broom flies in front and laughs,

HEHEHEHEHE!

And flies away

BOOM!

Lightning struck in front of the Castle,

Inside the Castle

Inside was the Throne Room, and there was a Koopa, and a Goomba, and they were awaiting there orders from him, the Koopa King

Bowser

Bowser: Listen, you two. I want you guys to investigate the Mushroom Kingdom and find out what the Mario Bros and Princess Peach are up to. Get busted and you two are toast!

BAM.

He said that last part with a threatening punch to his palm

Hal and Jeff: You got it boss! We won't fail this important mission!

——————————————————

"Oh Bowser." Mario sighed as he shook his head

"Those two, the Koopa and the Goomba, kinda remind me of Pit." Palutena said

"W-What!?" Pit asked in shock

"Nothing." Palutena said with a smile

————————————————————

Bowser: Good. Remember that you must disguise yourself perfectly and hide everything about yourselves if you want to hear what they're talkin' about. Now, get Steve! He can help you to get closer to the plumbers and the princess. UNDERSTOOD!?

Hal and Jeff: Sir Yes, sir!

Hal and Jeff walk out of the Castle and went towards the Mushroom Kingdom

————————————————————

"Oh boy." Mario sighed, again

"Don't worry Mario, I'm sure they won't do that much damage." Peach assured

————————————————————

At the Mushroom Kingdom

There was a Nice House, and there was Mario watching Peach's Castle from his lawn.

————————————————————

"There you are bro!" Luigi cheered

Mario laughed with him

————————————————————

Mario: Eh, these bank holidays. it's a problem to decide.

Mario was thinking,

And then,

Mario: Ha! I got it!

He said with a thumbs up

Mario walked over and went inside his house

Inside, Luigi was sleeping, snoring

SNORE, CHU

————————————————————

Luigi blushed in embarrassment, since the whole audience can see him sleeping

"Haha! You look so adorable Luigi!" Daisy said with a smile

Luigi blushed even redder

————————————————————

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi was still asleep

Mario: Luigi?

He was still asleep

Mario: (annoyed) Luigi!

Mario had enough, and-

KICK!

Jumped on his brother's belly, and kicked him

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

PEW!

Luigi jumped from his bed and-

CRASH!

Crashed through the roof

Luigi:(muffled) Owwww...

Luigi freed himself, only to fall,

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

SLUMP!

Luigi fell on his belly,

————————————————————

"Argh! Did you really have to do that Mario!"

"Well did you really have to be a sleepy head Luigi!?"

"Rude Waker!"

"Lazy Bum!"

"GUYS!"

The Plumbers looked to the side and saw Peach staring at them with a stern look.

"Now's not the time to argue, and you shouldn't insult each other like that."

"Sorry Princess." Mario and Luigi said with their heads looking down

"Good, now, let's continue."

————————————————————

Luigi: Owowowowowo... My belly...

Mario:(sarcastically) Good Morning Luigi.

Luigi:(angrily) Mario!!! Can't you buy an alarm clock?!

Mario:(angrily) Can't you spend our coins to buy food?!"

Luigi:(defeated) Augh! Sorry... I hate it when you do that.

Mario: Sorry about that. But you know... I have a splendid idea! How about you, me, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Toad go and visit Professor E. Gadd in the Mushroom City?

Luigi stared blankly, and walked back to his bed, but Mario didn't take notice.

Mario:(cont'd) I heard there's a special secret weapon that can help us fight King Bowser. It was called-

SNORE, CHU!

Mario: WAH!?

Luigi went back to sleep

————————————————————

"Really Luigi!?"

"I'm sorry Mario, you know I get tired when you talk about something unimportant."

"Unimportant!? It was a secret wea-!"

"Guys, remember what I said."

"Sorry princess."

————————————————————

Mario:(annoyed) Ugh, Mama Mia...

Mario sighed, but he shot up and got an idea

Mario:(snidely) Well, Luigi, if you keep sleeping in your bed, then Princess Peach will never invite us to eat with her, especially your favorite pasta dish; cannelloni.

POP!

Luigi eyes opened, and he shot up from his bed and launched at Mario,

Mario: WAH-

GRAB!

Luigi:(determined) Then what are we waiting for?! Let's-a go!

Mario:WAAAAH!

WOOSH!

Luigi ran with Mario in his grasp

————————————————————

"CANNELLONI!?" Luigi yelled and ran around the theater

The Smashers were stunned at the Green Plumbers excitement

"Stop! Here's your meal!"

Luigi stopped and saw his Pasta dish in the claws of the Indominus Indoraptor

"CANNELLONI!"

Luigi snatched it out of the Stryker's claws and ran back to his seat,

"Now, back to the movie!"

————————————————————

The scene then panned to the Picture of Princess Peach

At Peach's Castle

WOOSH!

Mario was thrown through the doors,

Mario: WEEEEEE!

Luigi: Hello, Princess Peach!

CRASH!

Mario: GAAAH!

ROLL.

Mario rolled across the floor, and stopped right in front of Princess Peach

————————————————————

"Princess Peach is in the Castle!" Daisy cheered as she hugged Peach

Peach laughed along with her

————————————————

Mario:(In pain) UGH.

Princess Peach: Oh! And hello to you too!

Peach looked down and saw Mario on the ground

Peach: GASP! Mario, are you okay?

Mario stood up and shook his head

Mario:Better than ever! Also, Princess Peach, I just had a good idea!

Princess Peach: Oh really? Tell me what it is!

Mario spoke to her about his plans,

And Luigi watched from afar

Luigi: (deadpanned) Uhm... we're not gonna have breakfast this morning? Hello~?!

Outside Peach's Castle

Hal the Koopa and Jeff the Goomba are seen walking in front of the Kingdom

Hal: So how are we supposed to complete this mission? So far we've screwed up every mission Bowser gave us in one way or another!

Jeff:Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine.

Hal: Yeah, but why do we have to spy on the Mario Bros? We'll probably have to beat then, then kidnap Princess Peach and only then we'll get our reward.

Jeff: Yeah, but in other hand, you're getting a better reward than mine. I don't think your brain is bigger than Bowser's though, so it doesn't really matter.

Hal: Screw that Bowser. I don't care about his plan or why he wants us to spy on the people he wants... But of course he had to ask us to bring Steve with us too! Man, I'm feeling so miserable...

When he was talking, a Green Warp Pipe sprouted from the ground, and a Piranha Plant sprouted,

Steve: Hi Guys!

AAAAAAHH!

Hal got scared, and jumped into the air

Steve:(cont'd) What's up today?

Jeff and Steve looked up and saw Hal falling and then,

CRASH!

Hal:OOF!

The Koopa got up and sighed

Hal: Hi, Steve. Look, we've got no time for a chit-chat; the mission comes first.

KICK!

AAAAH!

Jeff kicked Hal to the ground

Jeff:(stern) Don't be so rude to him, you idiot!

Hal got up and faced him

Hal: Ow! What's that for?!

Jeff: Don't you remember what Bowser said? He said Steve could help us to get closer to the plumbers and the princess, so we need him! Just this one time, okay?

Hal: Ugh, geez!

Steve was confused

Steve: Uhm, are you guys ignoring me or somethin'?

Hal turned around and faced Steve

Hal: Look Steve. We need your help. You know how to get closer to the Mario Bros and the princess. We want to know what they're planning.

Steve blushed

Steve: (excitingly) Really?! Did Bowser ask me to assist you?!

Jeff: Yeah... Even though you're a kindhearted and cheerful Piranha Plant...

Steve: Yes! Oh, I'm so happy~! Come on, follow me, in the pipe!

Steve went inside the pipe

Hal and Jeff jumped in,

——————————————————

"Those two really are funny." Zelda said with a smile

"Pfft, My Waddle Dees can be funny too!" King Dedede commented

"Like that one time when they pranked you with a ghost costume?" Bowser Jr said

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" The Penguin said in denial.

————————————————————

Inside Peach's Castle

Hal, Jeff, and Steve hid behind the doors, and listened to the conversation

Princess Peach: Really? And you say we should visit Professor E. Gadd?

Mario: Yeah! I heard he invented a secret weapon that can help us fight King Bowser and end his reign of terror!

Luigi: But how can that weapon be so secret if even you heard about it?! WAH!

Mario glared at him

Luigi rubbed his head in and laughed in embarrassment

Mario: Anyway, we'd better get going to Mushroom City right now. We can't keep Prof E. Gadd waiting for us too long.

Princess Peach: Indeed! This should be interesting.

Peach walked forward, and Mario followed

Luigi sighed

Luigi: I don't really like the sound of that...

Luigi later followed

Steve, Jeff, and Hal heard them coming,

Steve hid in his pipe, and dug deep into the ground,

Jeff and Hal quickly ran out of the Castle

Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach walked out and went to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Secret Bowser team were on the side of the Castle

Hal: Did you hear that?! Mario's talking about some kind of secret weapon!

————————————————————

"Oh, me and my big mouth." Mario put his face in his hands

"It's okay Mario, we all didn't know they were listening." Peach said as she patted his back.

————————————————————

Jeff: Yeah, and apparently powerful enough to beat up even King Bowser. And us too!

Steve: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!

Hal: We should probably get more information about that secret weapon. We have to know everything about it.

Steve: No! It's better to run away as fast as possible!

Hal face palmed at the Piranha Plant's fear

Jeff: Hold your tongues! We'd better report to Bowser

Hal and Steve were shocked

Hal: WHAT?!

Steve: Are you on shrooms?!

At Bowser's castle

Bowser: I hate waiting!

Bowser stomped around his throne

Bowser: What's taking those idiots so long?! They better make this report fast! I WANT to know what the Mario Bros and my dear Princess are up to!

WARP!

Bowser turned around and saw a Green Warp Pipe,

Hal and Jeff jumped out, and Steve popped up!

Hal, Jeff, and Steve: We're back sir!

Bowser: Well, finally! So, what did you discovered?

Hal: Um... It's hard to explain...

Bowser:(angrily) Just spit it out!!!

Hal: Okay,okay! They want to visit Professor E.Gadd in the Mushroom City...

Jeff:...to get a secret weapon...

Steve:...powerful enough to defeat you and your entire army, including us!

Bowser was shocked!

Bowser: THEY WHAT?! Defeat me, the Great Koopa King?! Curse that Mario! That impellent little faucet fixer!

————————————————————

"Hey!" Mario said in outrage.

——————————————————

Bowser:(cont') How dare he?! If he wants to defeat ME with his so-called "secret weapon", then he would have to come here and fight me like a real man! AM I RIGHT?!?!

Steve: Y-you are! You are right, Your Angriness! No lies! We can make a big mess of that strange old white coated man's lab! What do you think?

Bowser: Just find that secret weapon and DESTROY it! Once that's done, kidnap the Princess and make sure the Mario Bros doesn't get in our way! Got that?!

Hal sighed

Hal: Well, it's about time for some action!

Jeff: We won't let you down, uh... again, your devilness! Alright, stupid dogs, let's get going!

Steve went inside the Warp Pipe

Jeff jumped in,

Hal followed, but was miffed at his comment

Hal: Hey, come on Jeff! I'm respectful turtle, not a dog!

Jeff:(angrily) Just shut up and come on!

Jeff yelled, making Hal fall,

Hal grumbled and went inside the pipe, not before saluting.

The Pipe went underground,

Bowser got angry and-

ROAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRNGK!

BLAAAAAAAHHHHHHHSSSST!

Blasted a Spiral Ray into the ceiling

Bowser: Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool. I'm fine.

Bowser sighed

Bowser: That Mario... Never wants a fair fight!

CRUNCH!

Bowser made a fist, and snarled

——————————————————

ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz

The portal appeared again, and then,

POP!

AAAAAAAAHHH!

CRASH!

"Ow, my head."

(He finally arrived! And that was Part 1, and I'll publish Part 2 next year! Ok? I'll see you all in 2019!)


	3. GvK2

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 2

"Ow, my head."

The Smashers looked at the one who was transported here

It was a large Koopa, with spikes on his back, spike bands on his arms, with a spiked collar around his neck, he has red hair, and had two sharp horns, with the appearance of a Dragon than a Normal Koopa

It was Bowser! The Koopa King!

"Bowser!" The Mario group exclaimed

Bowser turned around and saw all of the Smashers were here too,

"Mario, guys! You're here!" He shouted

"What happened to you?" Peach asked

"Well, I was busy eating my Evil Meat Burger, until suddenly, a flash of light teleported me here, And then, that Monstrous Raptor over there, said that there was a movie about me, fighting a Lizard King." He explained

"But you missed the first part." Mario said

"Actually, He showed it to me, when it was finished, he teleported me to a break room with food and drinks, even a TV! I was impressed of what my opponent could do."

And now it was rest of the Smashers turn to say something

"What? Impressed!?" Corrin exclaimed

"That thing will tear you limb from limb!" Pit shouted

"Pichu!"

Bowser merely clicked his tongue

"Tch, please, I just so happen to be powerful than Godzilla."

...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The entire room started laughing at him, except for the Mario group

"Please, you wouldn't even last a minute against that!" Wario taunted

"You can't even defeat a plumber, so what makes you think you can beat him?" Ganondorf sneered

Bowser looked down in embarrassment,

Luckily,

"Enough, We have a movie to watch, Bowser, take your seat."

Bowser went up and took a seat in the Mario section

"Ok, it's showtime!"

————————————————————

The Mushroom Kingdom

It was beautiful city

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were taking a walk, now accompanied with Yoshi and Blue Toad

The City was magnificent! People were talking, others were walking peacefully, everything was peaceful.

————————————————————

"Wow, That City sure looks wonderful!" Zelda happily said

"Meh, it's alright." Dark Pit muttered

"It'd be a good place to walk after a tournament is over." Daisy suggested."

————————————————————

We pan over, scrolling through the city, until we hit the Jewelry store

And in front of it were

Wario and Waluigi.

————————————————————

"WAH!?" Wario froze

The Smashers looked at the Yellow plumber

"Uhh, Wario, are you ok-" Red was cut off when Wario jumped up and down,

"I'M IN A MOVIE! I'M IN A MOVIE! YES!" Wario said excitedly

"Wario, calm down, just sit and watch so we can continue."

Wario quickly sat down, can't wait to see his on screen self work

"Say, why isn't Waluigi here?" Daisy asked

Stryker froze

"Because...reasons."

In the Smash Universe

Waluigi was in a bar, moping, drinking root beer, and then-

WAHCHOO!

He WAH sneezed.

Back in the theater

"Anyway, let's continue."

————————————————————

Wario and Waluigi stared through the jewelry display

Wario: Haha! Oh Yeah!

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other with evil grins

Wario: WAHAHAHA!

The scene then shows Wario laughing evilly on a throne, surrounded by gold and jewelry, with Treasure chests at his sides,

Waluigi: Waaaaah...

Waluigi Wahs in sadness, knowing they'll be in trouble if they stole it, that, and not mentioned in being rich with Wario.

Wario then turned to the display

Wario: Here we go!

WHACK!

Waluigi: WAH!

Waluigi exclaimed in shock when Wario broke the display, causing an alarm to go off

Waluigi: Oh come on.

——————————————————

"Wario!" Peach exclaimed in shock

"You'd rob a jewelry store!?" Zelda yelled as well.

"I wanted to be rich! GO OTHER ME!" Wario cheered

The Smashers looked at him with disapproving eyes

————————————————————

Mario and the others were walking, until-

Wario: MOVE IT!

WOOSH!

Wario and Waluigi ran past them like a blur

Mario: I'm a bet you can't do this!

Mario got out a feather, and gained the abilities of Cape Mario!

Wario and Waluigi walked with the money bag in Waluigi's hands, until-

WOOSH!

Wario and Waluigi: WAAAAAAH!

Mario flew past them and got the bag out of their hands

Mario: Hello.

Wario and Waluigi: WAH!?

Wario and Waluigi exclaimed in shock and outrage

Mario crossed his arms and glared at them,

Wario sighed in defeat, while Waluigi, well

Waluigi: WAAAAH!

SLUMP!

He fell down whining,

Wario: I hate you.

Waluigi: (crying) WAH!

——————————————————

"Oh come on! Why can't you let me steal one gold coin!?" Wario complained

The Mario Group just sighed, while the Smashers, except for the Bad Guys, glared at him

"WAH!" Wario groaned

————————————————————

Peach: Ooh... Great Stars above! The city has beautified ever since we had a Mario Kart Tournament! I should come down here more often...

Mario walks up to her

Mario: Not as beautiful as you are, Princess Peach.

Peach: Oh, Mario...

————————————————————

"Pfft, butt kisser..." Bowser muttered with his armed crossed

————————————————

Luigi, Yoshi, and Blue Toad caught up with them

Yoshi: I wonder if this secret weapon is tasty looking...

————————————————————

"Yoshi!" Yoshi happily agreed!

Peach patted his head, smiling.

————————————————————

Peach: Let me tell you about that. The weapon we are talking about could be more powerful the Power Stars themselves. Even a Mega Mushroom would be no match with it. Professor E. Gadd named it the "Super Sushi".

————————————————————

"Super Sushi!?" Bowser asked, slurping his tongue

"Yep, it's both powerful, and delicious." Peach finished with a smile

"Oh come on, the secret weapon is raw fish?" Ganondorf asked in annoyance

"Ganon, Lots of weapons come in many forms." Palutena answered

"Especially in delicious forms!" Pit finished

"Ugh, whatever." Ganon sighed

"Super Sushi..." Bowser said in awe, wonder what it be like to have that kind of power, but question is, what can it do?

——————————————————

BRUSSLE!

In a bush, The Bowser Squad popped out in secret, overhearing her

Hal, Jeff, and Steve: Super Sushi?!

They looked at each other in shock

Blue Toad: What's so special about this "Super Sushi?"

Peach: Whoever eats it doubles their size and strength!

Luigi:(shocked) Double their size and strength?! You mean "they" are gonna grooooooow to a giant monster size?!

Luigi looks up, the background changes and behind him was a giant silhouette of Mario

————————————————————

The Smashers were surprised

"Whoa, thats way bigger than me with the Super Shroob!" Mario exclaimed

The other Smashers were to in awe to say anything

And Bowser, well,

"Super Sushi, double size and strength? A giant monster!?"

Bowser shouted, and stopped and wondered what it would be like to have that kind of power!

In Bowser's mind

"Alright! Everyone is here!" Master hand declared!

They were all at Smash City

It was the perfect mural of all the Smashers, from the Old Fighters returning, to New Fighters arriving

"This is gonna be an awesome tournament!" Mario declared

until

STOMP!

Something shook the earth beneath them

"Poyo?" Kirby asked what that was

"An earthquake?" Wolf answered,

WOOSH!

CRASH!

They were all shocked when a house was thrown into the another building, getting destroyed

"M-mama Mia! Don't t-tell me it's a monster..."

"There's no way an earthquake could've done that."

"I've dealt with Ridley, how can this thing be worst?"

AAAAAAAAHHHH!

A citizen ran by screaming

"Hashire! Sore wa Koopzilla!"

She ran away as fast as she could

"What did she say?" Pit asked

Cloud answered for him

"She said 'Run! It's Koopzilla!'"

"Who's Koopzilla?" Corrin asked

STOMP!

And then, he arrived!

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRNNNNGK!

Bowser

"HAHAHA! Feel the wrath of the Koopa King!"

The Smashers were shocked!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand went in front of Bowser's Face

"Bowser! What are you doing!?"

"YeAh! I tHoUgT I WaS cRaZy!"

But,

CHOMP!

Bowser devoured them,

ROAAAARRRRNNNNNGGK!

"Hey!"

Bowser looked down and saw Mario glaring up at him!

"Bowser! Stop this nonsense!"

"HAHAHA! Or what?"

"Or you will have no choice but to face the wrath of the entire Smashers!"

"BRING IT ON!"

All the smashers charged at Bowser

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They let out a war cry

ROOOAAAAAARRRRNNNGGK!

Bowser roared and charged

And they collided!

RAAAAAAAAH/ROOOOAAARRRNNGK!

"BOWSER!"

Back to reality

"H-huh!?" Bowser opened his eyes and noticed all the Smashers staring at him

"Uh, how much did you hear?" He asked nervously

"All of it." They all deadpanned,

"Doh..." He grumbled

——————————————————

Mario: Yep! That Super Sushi is the only weapon that would allow me to stomp Bowser, and his army and even his castle.

————————————————————

"Hey!" Bowser yelled in outrage

————————————————————

Yoshi walks up to Mario

Yoshi: But Mario, why do you want to eat that "Super Sushi"? I mean, if you grow into size of the giant and super strong, so-

Mario shook his head

Yoshi was shocked

Mario: Besides that, it makes great spaghetti sauce!

Yoshi gaped in shock

——————————————————

"HUH!?" All the smashers asked in shock

"What? It really does?" Mario said, not understanding their shocked expressions

————————————————————

Luigi:(shocked)What?! Are you serious?!

Mario:Of course I am, Luigi! Super Sushi... I can't wait to eat that one...

Mario's mouth watered, thinking as he said that

Luigi: (angered) Is that really the only thing you're thinking about?! Boy, when it comes to food, Mario's got a one twisted mind!

but suddenly

BOOM!

The ground shook beneath them

Mario and the others were frightened by this,

——————————————————

"What!? Is that an earthquake!?" Luigi asked frightened

"I-I don't know Luigi!" Mario shouted

————————————————————

but then,

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

An Atomic Ray blasted through the building, destroying it.

BOOM!

————————————————————

The Smashers gasped in shock and horror, and the Mario group, well

"N-no, it can't be!" Peach whimpered

"That's impossible! It can't be him!" Luigi sputtered

"There's no way he can be there!" Mario yelled in outrage

Rosalina held Luma to comfort her, and Daisy held the trembling Yoshi

and Bowser, well

'So, he finally arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom, I wonder how Mario will last against him.' Bowser thought to himself,

————————————————————

The Group was shocked at what happened

Blue Toad: Hopping horny Toads! What's happening?!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A crowd of people ran past them in fear

Two Toads were running, but one Toad fell, and the other tripped over him

Peach: What's wrong, everyone?

Toad 1: It's a monster!!!

Toad 2: Run for your lives!!!

The Toads ran away

Yoshi: (shocked) What?! There's a monster?! Here in the Mushroom City?!

CRUMBLE!

The earth shook violently

Mario Group: Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?!

Luigi: An earthquake!

Peach: AAAAAAAHHH!

The earthquake launched Peach up into the air

————————————————————

"PEACH!" The Nintendo royals shouted in horror as they saw Peach being launched into the air

"Girls, it's okay, I'm here." Peach reassured, but that didn't help the situation.

————————————————————

Mario looked up and shouted in shock!

Mario: Oh no!

JUMP!

Mario jumped into the air and caught the princess

He landed safely on the ground

Mario: Princess! Are you okay?

Peach: I think I am...

Mario and Peach walked back to the others, who were knocked to the ground by the earthquake

Mario: Is everyone alright?

Yoshi, Blue Toad, and Luigi got back up

Luigi: We're okay. But the earthquake stopped.

Yoshi: But... What in the world happened?

STOMP!

a footstomp shook the earth

and then,

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNNGGK!

A Monstrous Roar shook the entire city

Luigi:(frightened) Wh-wh-wh... What was THAT?!

and then...

STOMP!

A monstrous foot came into view, and the other as well,

Then there was the shadow of the creature.

The Mario group was horrified at what they saw

Peach: No... it wasn't an earthquake!

It was revealed to be...

Peach: It's... a giant dinosaur!

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

————————————————————

"Holy Palutena!" Pit yelled in shock!

"Oh my! It's really him!" Zelda shouted in shock!

"Wait, Mario and the others are in front of him!" Palutena informed them

And that made the Smashers pale

————————————————————

Godzilla stomped through the city, destroying everything in his path

He then stalked forward toward the Mario Group

Luigi: He's going to squash us!

Mario: Let's a run!

The Mario Group ran away, narrowly avoiding Godzilla's foot.

STOMP!

SKREEEEOOOOOONNNGGGGK!

Godzilla gave chase

Luigi was falling behind,

STOMP!

Luigi: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Godzilla narrowly stomps on Luigi

————————————————————

"LUIGI!" Mario, Peach, and Daisy cried out in horror

————————————————————

Luigi: WAAAAH!

STOMP!

Luigi avoided another stomp, and quickly caught up with the group

They continued to run until,

Peach: AH!

SLUMP!

Peach tripped and fell to the floor

STOMP!

Peach got up and looked up,

She saw Godzilla's foot, and was about to be brought down on her,

SKREEEEOOONNNGGK!

Peach: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

She cried in horror

Godzilla brought his foot down

————————————————————

"NO! PEACH!" Mario and the others cried out in horror

Bowser snarled at that lizard

'If that Lizard crushes her, I'll make sure he will PAY!'

————————————————————

Thankfully,

WOOSH!

JUMP!

Mario grabbed the Princess and carried her to safety and jumped out of the way,

————————————————————

"YEAH MARIO!" The Smashers cheered the Red Plumber for his save

Mario rubbed his head in embarrassment, while the Koopa King...well,

"Pfft, Showoff." He muttered, but was glad he got the Princess to safety.

————————————————————

STOMP!

And just in time too!

The Mario Group then saw a Green Warp Pipe and they all jumped in

STOMP!

Godzilla crushes the Warp Pipe

The Warp Pipe then spawns behind the wreck building, the Mario group jumped out, and the and pipe went back underground

Luigi: WAH MARIO!

STOMP!

They heard Godzilla's stomps and hid,

Godzilla stomped through the city,

And roared

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNNGGGK!

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ!

His Dorsal Spines glowed blue and then,

BLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHT!

He unleashed an Atomic Breath at a Building, burning a hole through it and,

BOOM!

Destroyed the building

SKREEEEEOOOONNNNGGGK!

Godzilla stomped off to destroy more of the city

Luigi: Phew. That was close...

Blue Toad: But what WAS that thing?! I don't know any monster in the Mushroom Kingdom that rivals Bowser and some of his minions in size and strength!

Yoshi: That wad the largest dinosaur I had ever seen!

Peach: I think... I think this was Godzilla...

The Group turned to her in shock

Mario: "Godzilla?" But Princess, how do you know about this oversized dinosaur?

Peach: I've read a few stories about him in my castle. He's a mutated radioactive saurian who causes the destruction for the first time in Japan in the year 1954.

————————————————————

The Smashers turned to Peach,

"You know about that thing!?" Samus asked her

"Yes, and he's not a thing! He never wanted this! He was turned into a monster by humans!" Peach retaliated

————————————————————

Luigi: Mutated... You mean by some kind of weapon?

Mario: The Americans made a huge mistake back in 1945 when they bombed Hiroshima...

Peach: And now he's here somehow! And if we don't do something fast, the Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed!

Mario thought of something,

and then.

Mario: I got it! The Super Sushi! If I can be as tall and powerful as Godzilla, maybe I can defeat him!

Luigi:(sarcastically) Yeah, that's the only way; even though you may end up as angry or HUNGRY as him. Or like a big turtle we already know about.

Mario:(annoyed) Very funny...

In Bowser's Castle

Bowser: AAAA-CHOOO!

Bowser sneezed,

Bowser; I guess someone's talking about me. i hope it's my dear Princess!

Bowser looked to his left and right

Bowser: Tch! Who am I kidding? I guess I talk too much...

Back to the Mario Group

Peach: That's a nice idea! Let's go to Prof E. Gadd's lab quickly!

They went off to the lab

Blue Toad: Let's hope his lab wasn't crushed like a Tofu pancake.

Blue Toad quickly followed

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNGGGK!

And Godzilla continued his destruction.

————————————————————

The Smashers were horrified at what Godzilla is doing to the Mushroom Kingdom

The Mario Group weren't doing so well either

But Mario spoke up

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure this Super Sushi can help defeat that overgrown lizard!" Mario said enthusiastically

That calmed the Smashers down a bit,

"Okay guys, 30-minute Intermission, stretch, eat, drink, use the restroom, and talk if you want." Stryker said

Some of the Smashers got up to stretch, others ate and drank, and used the restrooms,

Peach was about to go get food, until she felt a hand on her shoulder

She looked behind her and saw Samus glaring at her

"We need, to talk."

(Wow, that took a while, but it's here! And oh man, what does Samus want to talk with Peach about?

I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	4. GvK3

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 3

The Smashers were taking a break during the Intermission, some were eating and drinking, others went to use the restroom, and others talked,

And speaking of talk,

In the Break Room

SMACK!

"OW!"

Peach was slapped to the floor by an enraged Samus

"Samus! What was that for!?"

SMACK!

"You know what I'm taking about!"

Peach thought about it for a second, and realized what she meant, narrowed her eyes.

"Samus, My friend Daisy just showed Ridley around the Smash Mansion, he's a Smasher too."

"He killed my parents!, I can't believe those floating hands brought him in! and now, we're watching a movie about a monster who destroyed cities and kill millions of people, just like Ridley! I can't believe your friend was actually dumb to-"

SLAP!

And by surprise, Peach slapped Samus, making her stumble back,

Samus was shocked, and she held her face, then,

drip

She put here hand under her nose, blood dripped, her nose bled

Peach glared at her

"Samus, I'm sorry for your loss, I am, but that doesn't justify you to become a big jerk!"

and that ticked the Space Bounty Hunter off

"RAAAAAAAAH!"

In the Theater

The rest of the Smashers were done relaxing, and were about to return to the movie

"Ok everyone, let's get back to the movie!" Stryker announced

Before Stryker could continue the film, there was, Um, a minor hiccup,

"RAAAAAAAAH!"

Stryker and the Smashers looked at the door, and saw Peach and Samus rolling on the floor, fighting eachother,

"Peach!" Mario and Bowser shouted

"Samus!" Zelda and Palutena shouted as well

Mario and Bowser quickly ran down and pulled Peach away from Samus, as Zelda and Palutena pulled the Bounty Hunter away as well,

"She attacked me!"

"She thinks Monsters should be our friends!"

Before the two, could fight again, the Indominus Indoraptor stopped it,

"Enough! Just sit down, and watch the movie, and we'll talk about this afterwards, ok?" Stryker suggested

The two woman sighed and nodded, and went back to their seats, not before glaring at each other,

"Okay, lets continue!

————————————————————

CRASH!

SKREEEEEOOOONNNGGGK!

As Godzilla terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom, the scene then pans in front of Professor E.Gadd's Building,

We then pan all the way to the top, and zoomed into the building

Inside E.Gadd's Laboratory

Professor E.Gadd was working on something

————————————————————

"He's Okay!" Mario cheered

"Oh, thank the Stars!" Peach said, relieved

————————————————————

The Mario group had arrived

Peach: Professor E. Gadd! By the Star Spirits, you're still okay!

E. Gadd turned around and greeted them

E. Gadd: Of course I am! It's good to see you lads again.

Mario walked forward to him, but he ended up-

BAM!

Head-butting him

Mario: Ouch! Sorry, professor!

E.Gadd: OUUUUCCH!

————————————————————

"HAHAHA!, Clumsy Plumber!" Bowser sneered

"Bowser!" Peach scolded him

————————————————————

E.Gadd shakes his head, and regains his posture

Luigi: Tell us Prof E. Gadd, do you know anything about the giant dinosaur that wrecked havoc in Mushroom City? We must know how he managed to get here!

E.Gadd: Oh of course! I'll show you. I recorded it on my laboratory's hidden camera!

He pulled out a device and pushed the button, and the Big Screen in front of them began to turn on,

They all watched

On screen

E.Gadd was waiting for the Microwave to be done heating up something,

3...2...1...0...

SUPER

SUSHI

OPEN!

The Microwave opened, and ROB (Robotic Operating Buddy) grabbed the Sushi out of the Microwave

————————————————————

"ROB!" Ness cheered as his Robotic friend was shown in the film

ZzzZzzzz! ROB bleeped in excitement

While some were happy ROB was there, others were awed at the Super Sushi

"So that's the Ultimate Weapon." Corrin said in shock, as she licked her lips,

While others, well,

Mario and Bowser and the Smashers that were Big Eaters drooled at the sight of the Super Sushi

"Super Sushi." Mario and Bowser said with stars in their eyes, and their mouths watering,

————————————————————

E.Gadd: Oh this is my most powerful Super Sushi yet! One bite and WHOOSH, it's gargantuan time!! Even a Mega Mushroom wouldn't be comparable to my new invention. This will surely win me the Power-Up Biology prize this year.

BLARE!

Suddenly, the alarm rang off,

E.Gadd: Huh?

R.O.B: ZZZzzzZZZ.

E.Gadd and R.O.B went over to check it out, and saw that a portal has been activated

E.Gadd: That's weird... My "Portalgeist never reacted like this before...

On the other side

The portal was opening under the sea, and then, a monster came into view

Gojira

The King of the Monsters snarled, and swam towards the portal

On the other side,

ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZ!

The Portal short-circuited,

and something came through,

ROAR!

E.Gadd: AAAAHHH!

WHACK!

A monstrous arm whacked E.Gadd and R.O.B out of the building

R.O.B:WoooooooAAAAAHHhhh!

R.O.B was sent flying

E.Gadd: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

CRASH!

E.Gadd fell to the ground, hard,

POP!

The Scientist got up, shocked at what's happening

CRASH!

E.Gadd's building was destroyed

And through the smoke and debris, a monster was seen in it.

And that, was Godzilla!

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGGK!

E.Gadd: (scared) God... Godzilla...! It's Godzilla!!

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNNGK!

Godzilla roared and trampled through the city, destroying every building in his path

End Video

E.Gadd: (guilty) Godzilla's somehow saw the portal that led to our dimension, came and started to wreck havoc and destroy everything in his path. This is all my fault.

The Mario Group looked at him in worry

————————————————————

All the Smashers did the same,

Except one

"Smh, so it's that pathetic scientist's fault? Typical." Bowser sneered as he crossed his arms,

"Bowser!" Peach shouted in shock

"It's true and you know it!" Bowser shot back

"How was he supposed to know something monstrous would come through?"

"That's it! Portals can be unpredictable, and yet, he still build's one, and now, Gojira is in Mushroom Kingdom thanks to him!"

"ENOUGH!" Stryker stopped the argument between the Koopa King and the Princess

"You can talk about this later, but let's just continue the movie, ok?"

They both reluctantly agreed and sat back down

————————————————————

Mario and Luigi walked over to the professor and gave him a pat on the back

Mario: What's done is done, Professor E. Gadd. And you couldn't anticipate Godzilla's arrival here.

————————————————————

Peach looked over to Bowser, who scoffed and shook his head

The Princess sighed and continued watching the movie

————————————————————

Mario: In any case, we can't let Godzilla ruin this city! We have to do something!

Luigi: (brave) I'm with you, bro!

(scared) Even though it's a frightening beast...

Yoshi: You can count on us! I don't care about Godzilla's size!

Blue Toad: Let Mario use your special weapon, Prof. E. Gadd! The Super Sushi!

Mario jumps in excitement

Mario: WOO-HOO!

————————————————————

"YEAAAAAAHHH!" The Mario Group and the Smashers cheered,

Except for the Koopa King

"I'm supposed to be the one to fight the King of the Monsters." Bowser snarled

————————————————————

E.Gadd: (sad) I'm terribly sorry, but it was crushed during Godzilla's rampage. You can't eat it, Mario.

——————————————————

The Mario Group and the Smashers eyes turned white, and did that typical anime fall,

BAM!

Except Bowser, well, he was both shocked (that the Super Sushi was destroyed) and relieved (Mario didn't get to eat the Super Sushi)

————————————————————

Luigi: AAAH!?

Mario:(shocked) AAAAAHH!?

(sad) Oh no... Mama Mia...

Luigi:Maybe we can trap him or something?

Peach:(worried) You'd better all be careful.I heard that Godzilla was the king of all monsters! He's mightier and more heartless than any other monsters!

————————————————————

"Pfft, but that was before he met me! Bowser! The Koopa King!" Bowser stated as he did his victory pose from Sm4sh

The Smashers got out of there shock and got up,

"Bowser, Godzilla isn't like any monster you've ever faced, please don't engage him." Peach warned worriedly

Bowser pouted and crossed his arms

"Doh..."

————————————————————

Luigi:(scared) K-King of all monsters?!

Peach brought up a disc

Peach:Oh yes... I remember a quote from Robert Oppenheimer, leader of the Manhattan Project, and on of the inventors of the atomic bomb

Peach handed the disc to Mario

Mario inserts the disc into E.Gadd's big screen

The video started playing

The Destroyer of Worlds

Robert Oppenheimer: "We knew the world would not be the same" "Few people laughed..."

"Few people cried". Most people were silent."

Godzillla was shown rampaging through the city

Robert Oppenheimer: "I remembered the line from the scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita." "Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty, and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed formed

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSST!

Godzilla blasts his Atomic Breath, destroying more buildings

Robert Oppenheimer: and says,

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

Robert Oppenheimer: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."

End Video

————————————————————

Silence...

The Smashers were stunned by the inventor of the Atomic Bomb's speech, even Bowser was speechless as well

Until he broke the silence

"Man, This Godzilla is one tough dude, makes Palutena look mortal to him." Bowser said in shock

"Hey!" Pit was offended that the Koopa King just insulted his Goddess in front of her.

"How dare you insult Palutena like that!" Pit was about to attack him, until Palutena held his shoulder

"No Pit, Bowser is right."

And that really spiced things up

"HE IS!?" The Smashers asked in shock

"I AM!?- I-I mean of course I am!" Bowser said proudly

"B-but Palutena, your the Goddess of Light! You can definitely-"

"No Pit, Godzilla may be a Giant Monster, but trust me, he's the Incarnation of God, he's even fought through the Underworld and fought other Gods as well." Palutena said softly

Pit was stunned,

Stryker interrupted

"As I said before, we'll talk about this later, right now, let's continue the movie."

The Smashers nodded, still shocked at what the Goddess of Light just said

————————————————————

Yoshi:(scared) That sounds scary...

Mario:(determined) We just have to destroy Godzilla!

E.Gadd laughs

Luigi: Yeah! Alright!

Peach: Mama Mia...

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Blue Toad: WAHOO!

Unknown to them, The Bowser Trio, Steve, Jeff, and Hal watched them in shocked, and they quietly snuck out of there

————————————————————

"Oh come on! Really!?" Mario said in outrage

"HAHA, that's Steve, Jeff, and Hal for you." Bowser laughed

————————————————————

At Bowser's Castle

Bowser was sitting on his throne, waiting, until-

WARP!

He looks, and saw that the Bowser Trio returned

Bowser Trio: We're back again, sir!

Bowser got off his throne and faced them,

Bowser: So, did you make a mess of that strange old white coated man's lab already?

Steve: Actually, we don't

Bowser: Huh?! Why not?! Tell me, you morons!

Hal: You're not gonna believe it, sir! First of all, the secret weapon goes by the name "Super Sushi"!

Bowser: Super Sushi? What the Koop are you talkin' about?

Jeff: It's a special fish dish, sir! Once you eat it, your strength and size is doubled! You'll be able to crush an army of airships with your bare hands!

————————————————————

Bowser grinned at that sentence, he can't wait to get that Super Sushi when this is over!

————————————————————

Bowser:That's perfect! But wait... Mario didn't already eat it, did he?

Steve: Apparently the Super Sushi was crushed by the "King of all Monsters"! They even said it was bigger than you, your Powerfulness!

Bowser: Something bigger than me?! That's pure nonsense. What could that be?

Hal: Well, um... Apparently...

Hal walks up to Bowser and whispered to his ear

And what he said to him, shocked, and ANGERED the Koopa King

Bowser: (shocked)What?! Greater than the whole Koopa Klan by itself?!

GRAB!

Bowser grabs Hal by the throat

Bowser:(enraged) YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT THIS GODZILLA AS IF HE'S THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS?!

BONK!

Bowser bonks Hal in the face

Hal: OUCH! (choking) But your Furiousness, all I did was telling you what I heard!

Bowser: Nobody, NOBODY can destroy the entire Koopa Klan by himself!!! Well... Except maybe that pesky plumber, but worse!

Jeff: In any case, that Godzilla is still wreaking havoc around the Mushroom Kingdom. He started with Mushroom City and recently marched away. We don't know where though.

Bowser snarled

Hal:AAAHH!

Steve: At this rate, maybe this monster will rule over Mushroom Kingdom instead of you, Your Hatefulness.

Bowser: RAAAAAAHHH!

Bowser threw Hal across the room in anger

WOOSH!

Hal: AAAAAAAHHH!

Bowser:(enraged) Not if I have anything to say about it! I, Bowser Koopa, am the most fearful monster in the whole world! Better yet; in the whole UNIVERSE! I'm the most kingliest Koopa that ever Kooped in Bowser Kingdom! I've beaten countless of monsters before, destroyed and crushed everything in my way! A pitiful excuse for a demon such as this so-called "Godzilla won't stand a chance, and especially not by himself!

————————————————————

"YEAH!"

ROOOOOAAAAARRRNNNGGGK!

Bowser roared in triumph after that awesome speech,

"Um, Bowser."

Bowser looked around and saw the Smashers staring at him, kind of scared from that outburst and roar.

"Oh, um, sorry."

————————————————————

Jeff: Indeed, Sir! But we'd better hurry. After the Mushroom Kingdom, your own Kingdom might be the next target.

Bowser: It's time to teach that giant lizard not to dethrone me, the Koopa King! Sound the Koopa Troopa attack!

————————————————————

"Ah, my Armada, maybe that will weaken him first, and then I'll finish him off!" Bowser said with a grin

"Oh Bowser." Peach looked at him with a sad look.

————————————————————

In the Mushroom Kingdom

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom ran for their lives

CRASH!

A broken piece of a building nearly crushed them

BAM!

Godzilla punched a building down to the ground

SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared, but then

BLAST!

BOOM!

Godzilla turned around, and saw Fighter Jets shooting missiles at him

Godzilla snarled, and

BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

Fired his Atomic Breath,

BOOM!

And destroyed the Fighter Jets

The Burning Debris fell into buildings, setting them on fire,

BLAST!

Godzilla turned around and saw Tanks shooting at him

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

But they were ineffective

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

BOOM!

The Tanks were destroyed by the Atomic Breath

SKREEEEEEEEOOOONNNNGK!

Godzilla roared victorious, as the flames burned through the Mushroom City

————————————————————

"Oh Godzilla..." Peach said in horror as tears came out of her eyes,

Peach then felt someone pat her shoulder

She looked and saw that it was Bowser

"Don't worry Princess, I'll stop that monster, I promise." The Koopa King reassured with a smile

Peach smiled back, until-

"What did I tell you."

Peach and Bowser turned around and saw Samus glaring at them

"Once a monster, always a monster."

(And that was Part 3! Oh man, looks like Samus isn't finish, and did you catch that Godzilla: Final Wars reference? I hope you did! Anyway, I'll see you guys in Part 4!)


	5. GvK4

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 4

Zelda and Palutena were comforting a saddened Peach, while Bowser and Samus argued

"Samus, now's not the time to argue, Peach is in grief, Mushroom Kingdom is being destroyed!"

"Well, it's because of that Godzilla creature, and thanks to that no good of a Professor! Her Kingdom is toast!"

And that shook Peach out of her grief, and ran up to Samus and glared at her

"S-Samus! I don't care about w-what you say about me, but never insult my friends like that!" Peach said as she poked at the Space Bounty Hunter's chest.

Samus snarled,

"Well guess what, it's true you no good B*%#! None of this would have happened, if you weren't such a-GASP!

GRAB!

Samus was cut off, when a claw held her by the throat, and she was lifted up into the air

It was Bowser, he can take the insults, but when someone insults Peach, pray for your life

"Listen here you Space A#*! You may have a distaste for monsters, such as me, but never, EVER! Insult the Princess like that, Understand!" Bowser snarled

Samus couldn't say anything, but Bowser wasn't done

"And the next time you want to do your petty rant, you answer to ME!"

ROOOOOOAAAARRRNNNGGK!

Bowser roared at Samus' face,

The Space Bounty Hunter was scared by his roar

The Smashers were shocked, none of them knew what to do.

Luckily, Stryker came to the rescue

"Guys, the movie will play in 10 seconds, so take your seats please."

Bowser grunted, and lets go of Samus, letting her fall to the ground

SLUMP!

GASP!

Samus caught her breath, Zelda and Palutena helped her up, though, they were still mad at her outburst, but they took her to her seat.

The Smashers took their seats as well

Bowser and Peach went back with the Mario Group

Bowser waited for the screen, until he felt a hand on his claw

The Koopa King looked, and saw Peach smiling at him, mouthing

"Thank you."

Bowser nodded, and mouthed back

"You're welcome."

And with that, the Movie played

————————————————————

The scene shows Mario and Luigi soaring through the city with Tanooki power-ups

Luigi:(doubtful) I hope this crazy plan of yours works!

Mario:(annoyed) Of course it'll work! All we gotta do is find Godzilla!

Then, they heard Godzilla's roar

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNNGK!

Mario: That's probably him now! Let's-a go!

ZOOM!

Luigi:(worriedly) Mama Mia...

ZOOM!

The Mario Bros zoomed off to find Godzilla

————————————————————

"WAH!? Your plan is to go face-to-face against Godzilla!?" Luigi asked frantically.

"Luigi, we've taken on Bowser countless times, how bad can Godzilla be?" Mario replied

"Oh I hope you're right bro."

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT!"

————————————————————

The scene shifts to Godzilla running rampant through the city

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

Godzilla stomped the earth beneath him, until he heard a horn

BLAAAAAAAAARRRREEE!

It was a train, it was speeding on the track, until-

STOMP!

CRASH!

Godzilla stomped in front of the train, making it crash into his foot.

CHOMP!

Godzilla chomps down on the train, and shook it left and right, and then-

WOOSH!

CRASH!

BOOM!

Threw the train at a building, then it fell onto the ground crashing,

STOMP!

Godzilla crushed the rest of the train, along with the other segments beneath his feet, making them explode.

BOOM!

————————————————————

"M-Mama Mia..." Peach whimpered

Mario and Bowser patted her shoulders to comfort her

————————————————————

Mario and Luigi had arrived

The looked around, trying to find Godzilla,

Then Mario found him, he glares at the King of Monsters

BOOM!

Godzilla knocked down a building,

SKREEEEEEOOOOONNGK!

WOOSH!

Mario and Luigi flew fast at and stopped behind Godzilla

Mario pulls out a Megaphone, and speaks through it.

Mario:(Megaphone) Hey, Godzilla, you oversized, ruthless reptile!

Godzilla looks behind him and saw the Mario Bros.

Mario:(Megaphone) Leave the town right now, before we get mad and take you down!

————————————————

"That's your plan Mario!? Making him mad!?"

"Of course it is!" Mario replied back

..."I hope."

Though he whispered at the last part

————————————————————

Godzilla snarled, and roared

SKREEEEEOOOONNNNNNGK!

and fires an Atomic Breath Attack!

BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

Mario and Luigi: WAAAAH!

WOOSH!

BLAST!

Mario and Luigi dodged the blast and flew off

Godzilla snarled, and gave chase

STOMP!

Godzilla chased Mario and Luigi through the burning city

Mario: It's working, Luigi! Godzilla's chasing us!

Luigi:(frightened) Yay... We can't be luckier...

WOOSH!

Luigi flew faster, narrowly avoiding Godzilla's jaws

CHOMP!

Godzilla then uses his Atomic Breath again

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

Mario and Luigi narrow dodged the beam,

Mario: Looks like he's following us tightly!

————————————————————

"Mario! Are you crazy!?"

"Relax Luigi, it's not like one of us we'll get hit by him."

————————————————————

Godzilla then blasted an Atomic Fire Ball

BLAST!

Mario dodged it, but Luigi, well,

BOOM!

Luigi:(on fire) WAAAAAH! Too tightly for my taste!

————————————————————

Luigi glared at Mario, who chuckled nervously in his seat.

————————————————————

Godzilla continued chasing Mario and Luigi

The scene then shifts to a large steel net, chain-held between two buildings

Blue Toad: There! Our gigantic Godzilla trap is in place!

————————————————————

"Oh! You're planning to lure Godzilla into a trap! Nice Plan Mario!" Leaf complimented

"REALLY? I-I mean Of course that was my plan, thank you so much!" Mario said proudly

————————————————————

SKREEEOOOONNNGK!

Yoshi: Look! We've got a perfect timing!

Godzilla was chasing Mario and Luigi in a fast pace

Peach: (worriedly) But he's catching up to Mario and Luigi!

WOOSH!

Mario and Luigi flew by a building from either side,

CRASH!

Godzilla crashes through the building, destroying it

SLUMP!

Mario and Luigi landed (well, crash landed in Luigi's case) on top of a building,

BEEP!

And just in time, since their Tanooki power-ups have worn off.

STOMP!

Godzilla had arrived

Mario got up and saw Godzilla was facing him

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNGK!

Unbeknownst to Godzilla, the Steel Net was right above him

Mario: Now we got Godzilla right where we wanted him!

Godzilla looks up and saw the Steel Net.

Mario: Toad, Yoshi, Princess Peach, now! Prepare the net!

Blue Toad, Peach, and Yoshi got out a Fire Flower power-up

BLAP! BLAP! BLAST! BLAST!

The Three fired fireballs at the chains, where it was revealed that Bom-ombs were on them.

BOOM!

The Bom-ombs exploded, destroying the chain, and the Steel net fell onto Godzilla.

TRAP!

SKREEEEEEOOOOONNNGGK!

Godzilla was trapped in the net, and tried to get out, but then

BAM!

He fell to the ground,

————————————————————

"HURRAY FOR THE MARIO GROUP!" The Smashers clapped for the Mario Group's plan to trap Godzilla

Mario jumped and cheered

And Bowser, well,

'Wait, If that was their plan, then.'

His eyes widened in shock!

————————————————————

Mario and Luigi jumped to the ground, and did a victory dance

Mario and Luigi: (cheering) We did it! YAHOO!

Godzilla snarled as he tried getting out

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Toad, Peach, and Yoshi's Fire Flower power-ups worn out,

Yoshi: Mario What kind of net is this anyway?

Mario: That net's made of solid steel, Yoshi! We can thank Prof E. Gadd for it. Godzilla will never get out!

————————————————————

"Wow Mario, you're plan to trap Godzilla worked, good job." Bowser said sarcastically

"Oh, thank you Bow-"

"But, theres one fatal flaw."

That made the Smashers stop cheering

"WHAT!?" They all asked

"What do you mean!?" Mario asked

Bowser deadpanned

"Do you mind telling me how Trapping Godzilla with a mere steel net will destroy, no wait, I've got a better one, how can a steel net be worse than ANYTHING Godzilla has ever faced?" Bowser retorted

That made the Smashers gasp in horror

————————————————————

Luigi:(Um... Mario? Are you sure about that?

SKREEEONGK!

Godzilla opened his mouth and-

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSST!

BOOM!

Destroyed the Steel Net with his Atomic Breath

————————————————————

The Smashers gasped in horror, Godzilla has escaped!

"I knew it." Bowser sighed

"Mario! Your plan completely failed!" Luigi yelled

"You don't need to insist on that!" Mario replied back

————————————————————

Godzilla stood back up, enraged

Peach:(panicked) Oh no! Godzilla's escaped!

SKREEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared, filled with rage

The Mario Bros were shocked and horrified!

Luigi:(mad) Mario! Your plan completely failed!

Mario:(mad) You don't need to insist on that!

————————————————————

Mario and Luigi both glared at eachother, but the princess stopped them,

"Guys, remember what I said." She reminded

The Mario Bros nodded

"Yes Princess."

————————————————————

Godzilla looks behind him, and saw Toad, Peach and Yoshi

Peach:(panicked) OH NOOOOO!

SKREEEONGK!

Godzilla roared and blasted an Atomic Breath at the building they were on

BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

BOOM!

And destroyed it completely!

Mario:(panicked) Oh no! Princess!

————————————————————

"NO!" The Smashers cried out in horror

Zelda held her mouth in horror,

Tears came out of Palutena's eyes

Samus was shocked and horrified, her friends were killed by that monster!

And she had fought with her

"Guys! It's fine, we're okay!" The Mario Group reassured

But that didn't help at all, until-

————————————————————

Godzilla looked in the flames, even he knew something will pop up

SKREEEEEEOOONNNNGK!

WOOSH!

Three Blurs came out of the flames

Luigi: Mario! Look up there!

Mario looked up

Mario: WHOA!

Godzilla looked up and saw that it was Toad, Peach and Yoshi, with Flight power-ups

————————————————————

The Smashers were relieved

————————————————————

Peach: We're okay! Now run!!!

Godzilla then turns around and focuses on the Mario Bros.

Mario:(horrified) Uh-oh... It's too late!

Luigi: WAAAAAAH!

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla opens his mouth, and prepares his Atomic Breath

Luigi:(horrified) EEEEEYAAAAAAAH!

————————————————————

"MARIO! LUIGI!" The Mario Group and the Smashers cried out in horror

Peach covered her mouth in horror, until she felt Mario's hand hold hers

"Peach, it's okay, I'm right here." He reassured

————————————————————

But then,

BLASHT!

BLASHT!

BLASHT!

BOOM!

Cannon balls struck Godzilla

GYAAO!

Godzilla snarled and looked up

Mario and Luigi were shocked,

Luigi: Mario!

Mario looked up

It was a fleet of airships,

————————————————————

"WHAT!?" The Smashers were dumbfounded

"Hahaha! My Koopa Troopa Attack Fleet!" Bowser roared triumphantly

————————————————————

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared, as the airships circled around him

Then, there was a Large Airship, with Jeff, Hal, and Steve on it,

And came out, was Bowser

He stomped forward to the front of the ship,

Godzilla saw the Koopa King and snarls at him

————————————————————

"Hmm, so we finally meet, Good." Bowser said with a grin

"Bowser, please, don't engage him." Peach begged

Once again, Bowser pouted

"...Doh."

————————————————————

Peach:(surprised) Oh! It's Bowser!

Toad: Did... Did he just SAVE Mario and Luigi?!

Yoshi: And us too!

Bowser: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, you oversized reptile! Nobody destroys the plumbers and bring chaos to the Mushroom Kingdom but me, the Koopa King, Bowser!!

JUMP!

Bowser jumps off his airship and rolls into a spiked shell ball,

BOOM!

SPIN!

Bowser spins back out of his ball form and snarls at Godzilla

Mario: Bowser! I don't know why you're here, but you're just in time!

——————————————————

"Yeah! Bowser for the WIN!" The Smashers cheered

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Bowser said proudly

————————————————————

Bowser looks at Mario

Bowser: Don't take this the wrong way, Mario! I didn't come here to save your miserable life! I came here to settle a score with that gigantic saurian!

——————————————————

"..." The Smashers were silent and glared at the Koopa King, except the Villains

"Um, Go me?" Bowser said awkwardly

"Oh Bowser." Peach shook her head

————————————————————

Luigi: What? Does he bother you? How so?

Bowser: Because I am the only powerful reptile monster around here! My power is mine and mine alone! Koopa Pack! Attack! Blast that giant lizard into pieces!

BLAHST!

BLAHST!

BLAHST!

The Koopa Airships fired the cannons at Godzilla from every angle

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

But that only angered the King of the Monsters

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared and followed the airships

Peach, Toad, and Yoshi safely landed on the ground, their power-ups wearing off,

The Mario Group looked on as the Koop Airships take on Godzilla

————————————————————

The Smashers were staring intently at the screen, watching Godzilla battling the Koopa Armada

"Come on Koopa Pack! Show no mercy!" Bowser roared

————————————————————

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

Godzilla fires an Atomic Breath at then, but the Koopa Airships dodged the attack

More Koopa Airships flew in

BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

Godzilla blasts an Atomic Breath again, but the airships dodged the beam once more.

BLAHST!

BLAHST!

BLAHST!

The Koopa Airships blasted a barrage of cannonballs at Godzilla

SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla only got angrier

Hal: Lakitu! Do your job!

Lakitu and his Cloud flew at Godzilla

Godzilla looked up and saw the Koopa Cloud rider

Lakitu threw four spikes balls at Godzilla

SHINK!

SHINK!

SHINK!

SHINK!

They sunk deep onto Godzilla's chest

Lakitu: How did ya like this?! Was that enough for ya?

SWIPE!

Godzilla claw-swiped the spiked balls off him

And then-

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSST!

Atomic Fireball blasted Lakitu

Lakitu:AAAAAAAHHHHH-

BOOM!

Lakitu fell to the ground, and blew up.

——————————————————

The Smashers were horrified at Lakitu's death

Rosalina held a scared Luma

Link held Zelda to comfort her

Mario and Bowser comforted Peach.

"Come on Koopas, take that thing down!" Bowser snarled

————————————————————

Jeff, Hal, and Steve: AAAAAAHHHHH!

WARP!

Steve retreated into his Warp Pipe

Jeff and Hal followed as well

Godzilla turns around and started blasting the Koopa Air ships

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

BOOM!

Godzilla destroyed them, one by one

And then, he prepares his Atomic Breath, and

BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSST!

Blasted Down Bowser's Airship

Bowser:(shocked) My ships! No!

BOOM!

The Koopa Pack Attack, has been decimated, and destroyed, by the King of the Monsters

WARP!

Steve's Warp Pipe spawned next to the Mario Group

Hal and Jeff were launched out, and landed on the ground

Mario and Luigi: You guys are here too?!

Steve sprouted out of the pipe

Steve: Hi, Mario Bros! Long time no see!

Hal and Jeff got up and scolded him

Hal and Jeff:(angry) THIS IS NO TIME TO SAY HELLO TO OUR ENEMIES!!!

————————————————————

Silence,

The Smashers were shocked and horrified, Godzilla has destroyed the entire Koopa Pack Armada

Bowser was shocked, but then, that shock, turned to rage

"That damn Monster!"

ROOOOOAAAARRRNNNGGK!

(Part 4 is done! Oh man, Bowser is enraged, Next up, Bowser will face Godzilla! How will the Smashers react to that? I'll see you all in Part 5!)


	6. GvK5

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 5

ROOOOOAAARRRNNNGK!

Bowser roared with rage at the loss of his Koopa Troops

"THAT MONSTER WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY TROOPS!"

BAM!

He punched the wall, leaving a giant hole in it,

"Bowser!"

Bowser turned around with rage

"What!?"

But then he stopped, when he saw the frightened faces on the Younger Smashers, and Peach,

The Koopa King took a deep breath, and sighed

"I, I'm sorry." He apologized

Peach walked forward and held his cheek,

"It's ok Bowser, now, let's get back to the Movie, ok?" She asked softly

Bowser nodded and they both walked back to their seats, and-

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz!

Suddenly, a portal has spawned,

And then,

POP!

AAAAAAAH!

CRASH!

Someone came through

It was, a Piranha Plant!?

"What!?" All the Smashers, except for the Mario Group, exclaimed in shock,

"Steve!?" Bowser asked in surprise

"Lord Bowser! You're here too!? Hurray!" Steve cheered

Bowser crossed his arms

"Let me guess, you saw the movie too?"

"Yes Lord Bowser! Though I was teleported to another room before I could get to Part 5." Steve replied

"Well, now we're on Part 5, so why don't you pick your seat, and we can continue watch-"

Bowser stopped, as he just realized something,

"Wait, why are you here, I thought Stryker said only Smashers watch the movie?" Bowser asked the movie continued

Steve smiled with happiness

"Oh! I'm now an Official Fighter for Super Smash Bros.!" The Piranha Plant said with joy

...

"WHAT!?" The Smashers, and the Mario Group exclaimed in shock

"I know! Isn't it awesome!" Steve said with happiness

"Uh, yeah, anyway, let's get back to the movie, ok?"

"Ok Lord Bowser sir!"

Bowser, Peach, and Steve took their seats in the Mario Group section

And the movie continued playing

————————————————

BOOM!

The scene shows the destroyed Bowser Airship

snarl...

Bowser snarled at Godzilla, who roared victorious at the destroyed ships

SKREEEEOOOOONNGK!

And with that, Bowser snapped

Bowser:(enraged) You damn monster!

ROOOOOOOOAAAARRRNGK!

Bowser roared, and blaster a fire ball at Godzilla

BLAHST!

BOOM!

It struck Godzilla, making him glare at the Koopa King

————————————————

The Smashers gasped at Bowser's actions, but the worst came from Peach

"Bowser! What are you doing!? I told you not to engage him!" Peach shouted in distress

"Don't worry Princess, I can take on Gojira, WITH MY CLAWS!" Bowser roared that last part

"Yay Lord Bowser!" Steve cheered

————————————————

Bowser clenched his fists, and got ready

SKREEOONGK!

Godzilla roared, and stomped toward him

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

As he got closer, Godzilla raised his foot, and brought it down on the Koopa King

Bowser quickly jumped out of the way, near-missing Godzilla's foot

STOMP!

Bowser jumped on top of a building, and blasted another fireball at Godzilla

BLAHST!

BOOM!

Godzilla retaliated with an Atomic Breath

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

Bowser jumped to another building, as the Atomic Breath destroyed the building he used to be on, into flames

BOOM!

————————————————

The Smashers watched intently at the Screen, the Koopa King, facing off against the King of the Monsters

"Be ok, Bowser." Peach whispered in worry."

————————————————

ROLL!

Bowser formed into a spiked ball, and rolled up the side of a building to the top.

JUMP!

SLUMP!

Bowser landed on the building, he looks behind him, and saw that Godzilla was stomping after him

CRASH!

Godzilla tore down buildings in his way, and then,

CRASH!!!

Tore down the building Bowser was on

Bowser: WHOA-OA-OA!

Bowser was losing his balance as the building was collapsing

JUMP!

The Koopa King quickly jumped off the collapsed

CRASH!

Godzilla saw the building, destroyed, and looked to his side and saw Bowser jumping from one building to another

SKREEEEOOOONNGK!

Godzilla roared at the Koopa King

JUMP!

JUMP!

JUMP!

Bowser jumped building to building, as Godzilla rampaged through them

JUMP!

He jumped on a skyscraper, and turned to Godzilla, and roared at him

ROOOOOOOAAAARRRNGK!

Godzilla roared back

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

Bowser reeled his fist back, and then,

Bowser:RAAAAH!

JUMP!

Jumped at Godzilla's face

Bowser readied his fist, and!

Bowser:RAAAAAAHHH!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

Punched Godzilla so hard, it knocked the King of the Monsters flying back!

SKREEEEEOOONNNGK!

Godzilla was sent back flying, and-

CRASH!

Crashed into a building, knocking it over, and collapsed on Godzilla.

SLUMP!

Bowser landed on the ground, and crossed his arms, with a grin.

Bowser:Never mess with the great Koopa King!

————————————————

Silence

The Smashers were stunned with shock and awe,

"B-by the Gods!" Zelda and Palutena muttered

DROP!

The jaws of King K. Rool, King Dedede, and Wario dropped to the floor,

Ganondorf was infuriated

"How powerful is that turtle!?"

"HAHAHA!"

The shocked Smashers turned to Bowser, who did his signature Victory Pose from Sm4sh.

"Never mess with the great Koopa King!" He said proudly

"All hail your powerfulness!" Steve cheered

————————————————

The Mario Group were stunned

Mario: Whoa!

Luigi:(shocked) Wow... Amazing...!

Peach:(shocked) He... He beat Godzilla with just one powerful punch!

Toad:(shocked) I can't believe it! He's gotten stronger than last time!

Yoshi:(shocked) What is he, immortal?!

The Bowser Trio cheered

Hal: Yeah! Just what we expected from our King Bowser!!

BOOM!

An explosion had occurred

Steve: AAAAAAAHHH!

WARP!

Steve went back inside his warp pipe.

————————————————

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

WARP!

Steve also went inside his Warp Pipe

The Smashers and Bowser turned to the screen

'So Godzilla is still alive? Good, I want to take him head on!' Bowser thought

————————————————

BOOM!

Something was exploding from the rubble

BOOM!!!

It was Godzilla!

SKREEEEEOOOONNNNGK!

Godzilla turned and glared at the Koopa King who also glared back

Bowser: SNARL!

Godzilla didn't have the time for him, and stomped off into the Mushroom Kingdom

STOMP!

The Mario Group and the Bowser Trio had caught up to Bowser

Mario:Oh no! Godzilla's moving to the remaining skyscrapers to wreck them down!

Luigi: Speaking of wreck, where's Ralph when we need him?!

Peach: We'd better do something fast, or we'll be saying "sayonara" to Mushroom City!

Hal: Uhm... What's that mean "sayonara"?

Jeff: It's "goodbye" in Japanese.

WARP!

Steve risen from his Warp pipe

Steve: We have no time for language lessons! We can't stand here all day long and watch Godzilla turns this city into Koopa Krumbs!

Bowser: You got it! Maybe a giant fighting robot would that be enough to take him down?

————————————————

"YEAH!" Bowser yelled as he raised his fist in the air

But

"Bowser, Godzilla has fought giant robots before, and has managed to defeat them." Peach answered for him

Bowser stood in shock, and then cross his arms and pouted

"I, I knew that..." Bowser pouted

————————————————

Bowser shook his head at that idea

Bowser: No, that's not enough! Maybe Dino Piranha's mother can eat him?!

Luigi:(shocked) What?!

————————————————

"YEAH!" Bowser yelled and raised his fist in the air once more

"Um, Bowser, Godzilla has faced a plant monster called Biollante, and has also defeated her as well." Peach answered again.

Bowser froze again, and crossed his arms.

"I, I knew that too..." Bowser pouted again.

————————————————

Bowser: No, wait! We'd need something better and stronger to defeat him!

Mario:(sarcastically) And I thought for once you had good plans in mind...

Bowser was taken aback at this

Bowser:(spiraling) No, uhm, well, uh, yeah, uhm... Just give me a few seconds...

Bowser walks away from the Mario Group and Bowser Trio to come up with a plan

Bowser:(thinking) Hmmm... Let me see...

And then, he got an idea

Bowser:(excited) Yes... Yes! YEEES!!!

Hal and Jeff were excited to hear his idea

But

Bowser:(disappointed) Nah, that's too puny...

Hal and Jeff looked down in disappointment

Bowser:(excited) Oh, YES!!!

Steve looked up in excitement

Bowser:(disappointed) No...

Steve slumped in disappointment as well

————————————————

The Smashers sighed and shook their heads

"Come on me! Come up with a plan!" Bowser whined

————————————————

Mario:(disappointed) Oh, if only I had the chance to eat that Super Sushi... I could've stop Godzilla.

Luigi: You've got have a point, Bro.

And that hit Bowser

Bowser: Super Sushi?! That's it! MARIO!

Mario: Hmm?

GRAB!

Mario: WHOA!

Bowser grabbed Mario into a hug

Bowser:(excited) YOU'RE GENIUS! THAT'S THE GREAT IDEA!!!

Mario: Thanks, Bowser! Wait... are you telling me that you're gonna eat the Super Sushi?!

Bowser lets go of Mario, and raised his claws proudly.

Bowser:(proud) You bet I am!

Mario Group and Bowser Trio:(shocked) WHAT?!

————————————————

"WHAT?!" The Smashers shouted in shock

"YEAH! GO ME!" Bowser cheered

"Wait, I thought the Super Sushi was destroyed!?" Samus yelled

"Oh, I forgot, Professor E.Gadd had made another one just in case." Peach remembered

"So, So why didn't Mario use that one!?" Luigi asked

"The Super Sushi needed time in order to get ready." Peach answered

"And it's finally ready, for me to DEVOUR IT!" Bowser roared

————————————————

In Professor E.Gadd's Lab

0:09

0:08

0:07

0:06

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

SUPER

SUSHI

OPEN

The microwave opened, revealing the new Super Sushi,

R.O.B. carried it out of the microwave, and carried it to Bowser

E.Gadd: At last! My brand new Super Sushi is ready! Now, Bowser... Are you absolutely sure you can stop Godzilla with the Super Sushi alone? What will happen if you loose?

Bowser: I will never lose to that giant scum! I just need to become as big as him so I can destroy him once and for all! And I'm hungry anyway...

Bowser then lifted a plate full of meat, and poured it onto the Super Sushi

Bowser: I'll have my Super Sushi with a super-serving of evil meat!

Bowser threw the plate across the room, shattering it

Mario was surprised

The Mario Group was shocked

GRAB!

Bowser grabbed the plate, and started devouring the Evil Meat and Super Sushi.

CHOMP!

————————————————

The Smashers that were big eaters mouth watered at the sight

Mario pouted

"He gets to eat the Super Sushi..." He pouted

Bowser stared with stars in his eyes

"Oh man, I really wish that I have that Super Sushi, along with Evil Meat."

POP!

A plate full of regular sushi and Evil Meat spawned on Bowser's lap

"It's not the Super Sushi, but it's sushi." Stryker suggested

Bowser didn't answer, instead

CHOMP!

He was eating it as well.

"So good!"

————————————————

Yoshi:(shocked) What an appetite! And I thought I had the best stomach around here.

Toad: Are you jealous or something?

Yoshi didn't answer when a tray hit his head

BANG!

Yoshi: WAAAH!

Yoshi fell to the ground, dizzy

————————————————

"WAAAAAH!?" Yoshi exclaimed, then glared at Bowser

"Um, here you go!" Bowser held out an Evil Meat

"OOOHH!" Yoshi awed and grabbed the meat with his tongue, and ate it

————————————————

Bowser:(satisfied) Mmmm, yummy...

BURP!

Bowser burped

————————————————

The Female Smashers were disgusted by this

"How rude." Lucina muttered

"Um, sorry?" Bowser said nervously

————————————————

Then,

GROW!

Bowser grew a bit bigger

Bowser: Huh!?

————————————————

The Smashers were shocked, but stared intently at the screen to see what'll happen

————————————————

Peach: Look! It's working!

Grow, GROW! GROOOOOOW!

Bowser continued growing! Until he became too big for the room!

Mario: So that's what would've happen if I eat that stuff, huh?

E.Gadd:(shocked) Oh, not again! I just had that ceiling fixed!

The Mario Group and the Bowser Trio got out of the building

CRASH!

The building collapsed

BOOM!

And then,

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRNGK!

He's finally here!

————————————————

The Smashers were shocked and awed

"By the Gods!" Zelda and Palutena muttered once more

The Mario Group were shocked by Bowser's new size

"B-Bowser!?" Peach asked in shock

"HAHAHA! YES! I've finally became Koopzilla!" Bowser roared with joy

"Hurray Lord Bowser!" Steve cheered

"YAY PAPA!" Bowser Jr and the Koopalings cheered

————————————————

Koopzilla: Hey! It really works! That Super Sushi sure is amazing... And tasty! And I'm HUUUUUUGE!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now then.. It's time to show Godzilla who's the real lizard king! Here comes... Koopzilla!

ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRNGK!

Koopzilla roared and stomped off to find Godzilla

The Mario Group and the Bowser Trio watched Koopzilla stomp off

Yoshi: Wow! He looks pretty impressive now!

Jeff: Now Godzilla has something to worry about!

Hal: Yeah!

Luigi: So that's the true effect of the Super Sushi!

E.Gadd: Indeed! Let us hope for Bowser's victory. If he loses, we are all doomed.

Hal got frightened at that

Peach:(worried) Be careful... Bowser...

————————————————

Bowser was stunned to hear that,

'Peach is worried about me?, NAH! She's worried if I lose, Godzilla will destroy Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser thought and went back to watching the movie

'..right?'

————————————————

BLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSST!

BOOM!

Godzilla fires an Atomic Breath at a building, destroying it.

SKREEEEEEOOOONNNNGK!

Godzilla roared as he continue his destruction, until,

FLASH!

He sensed something,

Godzilla snarled, and grabbed a building, and tore a piece off,

WOOSH!

BAM!

Godzilla threw the piece at the one he saw

Koopzilla: I see you noticed me pretty easily!

CRASH!

BOOM!

Koopzilla knocked down the buildings, destroying them

He stomped forward, and roared

ROOOOOOAAAARRRRNNNNGK!

Koopzilla roared at Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters didn't flinch.

Koopzilla: Don't you recognize me? The turtle who punched your big ugly face?

Godzilla remembered

Flashback

Bowser jumped at Godzilla, and-

BAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

Punched him in the face, sending him flying back

End of Flashback

GYAAAO...

Godzilla snarled and glared at the Koopa King

Koopzilla: Ha! I see You DO remember me. Well guess what! I am back, bigger and stronger than ever! I can't allow you to rule the Kingdom. I couldn't live with myself knowing that another reptile is conquering Kingdoms after Kingdoms instead of me!

Godzilla snarled at that

Koopzilla:(cont'd) And of course... I can't allow you to rule this damn planet! If I do, then you'll turn this world into the Fire Sea of Hell!

Koopzilla brings out the piece of the building Godzilla threw, and-

CRUSH!

Crushes it in his claws, and drops the debris

Koopzilla: Remember this day, because you're facing the most titanic creature to ever trample a town; Koopzilla!!!

————————————————

The Smashers got ready to watch what's about to go down!

"Yeah! Bring on the Kaiju Combat!" Bowser roared

————————————————

ROOOOOAAARRRNNGK!

Koopzilla roared and leapt at Godzilla

CRASH!

SKREEEEEEEOOOONNGK!

Koopzilla tackled Godzilla, and they both rolled, and crushed buildings in their way

And then,

CRASH!

Koopzilla pins Godzilla to the ground,

Until-

BAM!

Godzila punches Koopzilla off him, making him fly back onto the ground,

Godzilla walks forward and-

GRAB!

Grabs Koopzilla's tail, and-

WOOSH!

Koopzilla: AAAAAAAHHHH!

CRASH!

Threw the Koopa King into a building, destroying it

Godzilla walks over to Koopzilla, and grabs his tail again, and-

WOOSH!

Koopzilla: AAAAAAAAAHH!

CRASH!

Threw Koopzilla into another building, destroying it as well.

————————————————

The Smashers were watching intently at the screen once more, and they had mixed feelings, both shocked, awed, and horrified at the fight

"Come on me! Stand up and fight!" Bowser roared

————————————————

Koopzilla got back up and snarled at Godzilla

Godzilla and Koopzilla glared at eachother,

And then,

SKREEEEOOONNNGK!

ROOOOOAAARRNGK!

They both charged at eachother, and-

BAM!

punched, and they punched again, colliding fists

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

And then,

GRAPPLE!

They grappled each other

They're both evenly match, until they both let go, and Godzilla countered with a-

WHACK!

With a Tail-Swipe

CRASH!

Koopzilla was knocked to the ground

Koopzilla was about to get up, until he looked up, and saw Godzilla lifting a Building

Godzilla then-

CRASH!

Brought the Building down on the Koopa King

————————————————

"Bowser!" Peach cried in worry.

"Don't worry Princess, I can take the hits." Bowser reassured,

The rest of the Smashers were horrified at what's happening

————————————————

BOOM!

Koopzilla risen from the debris, and-

BLAHST!

Blasted a Fireball at Godzilla

BOOM!

SKREEEOONGK!

Godzilla was knocked back, but stopped himself from crashing

ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzZZZ!

Godzilla's dorsal spines glowed blue, he opened his mouth, and-

BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

Fired his Atomic Breath at Koopzilla

BLOCK!

Koopzilla blocked his Atomic Beam

BOOM!

When the flames cleared Koopzilla grinned, impressed at Godzilla's abilities

SKREEEEEOOONNNNGK!

Godzilla roared with rage

Koopzilla: Not bad at all! But this Koopa Kombat has only just begun!!!

SKREEEONNNGK!

Godzilla roared and charged at the Koopa King

SIZZZZZZLE!

Koopzilla prepared his Flame Breath

When the two collided!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It caused a massive explosion!

————————————————

The Smashers were silent, with both shock, and mortification from the fight

The Mario Group was deeply affected the most

"Oh Bowser." Peach said with tears in her eyes

Bowser looked down

'I really hope I beat him.'

(Godzilla vs Koopzilla! The Fight is here! The next part, oh man, they will find out who the Real King of Monsters IS! I'll see you all in Part 6!)


	7. GvK6

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 6

The Smashers were in shock, Bowser, finally fighting Godzilla, hand to hand, but now what scares them the most is,

Who will Win?

"Oh man, Bowser is really holding his own against that monster." Pit said in awe

"Yeah, but for how long?" Zelda said in worry

The other Smashers expressed their views, until-

"HEY!"

The Smashers looked and saw Steve speak up,

"Lord Bowser is the Great Koopa King! He can defeat that Giant Lizard!" Steve said proudly

The Mario Group and the Smashers cheered at that,

Except one

'What if I lose? Godzilla will kill Mario and the Princess, and destroy the rest of Mushroom Kingdom!' Bowser thought with doubt

But his thought got interrupted when he felt a hand on his cheek

The Koopa King looked and saw that it was Princess Peach

"Bowser, We believe in you, I believe in you." Peach said sincerely

Bowser smiled,

"Ok everyone! Here it is, the Final Battle!" Stryker announced

The Smashers and the Mario Group took their seats

And the Movie began to play

————————————————————

WOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!

Clouds shifted through the skies

ZAP!

Thunder Storms occurred

Then the scene shifted to the city, it was dark night,

The scene then shifts into a building, and zoomed inside,

The city was view through a window, and then,

BOOM!

Explosions occurred in the city, showing that Godzilla and Koopzilla were still fighting

——————————————————

The Smashers and the Mario Group tensed at this, but

Mario just crossed his arms and glared at the screen,

'Whats the point of saving the city from destruction, by causing more destruction?' He thought bitterly

————————————————————

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio watched the fight go on,

Hal: Come in, your Giganticness! Take him down!

Mario:(disdained) But even if Bowser saves the city, it'll be useless.

Mario said with his hands on his waist and his eyes closed,

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were shocked!

Mario Group and Bowser Trio:(shocked) What?

————————————————————

"WHAT!?" The Smashers and the Mario Group, excluding Mario, shouted in shock!

"What do you mean Mario!?" Luigi asked in shock

"My other self can explain." Mario said with his arms crossed.

————————————————————

Luigi:(worried) What are you talking about Mario?

Mario opened his eyes, then clenched his hands into a fist, and turned to him

Mario:(angry) Isn't it obvious? What's the point of saving a completely destroyed place? If they keep fighting like this, there won't be any city left to save!

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked by Mario's statement,

But Bowser,

ROOOOOOOAAAARRRRNNGK!

He roared enraged!

"At least I'm trying to fight the Lizard King! While your plan to trap it COMPLETELY FAILED!" Bowser roared

Mario got peeved at this and was about to get up and face him, but then-

"Bowser, he's right."

Bowser froze, he knew that voice,

He turned around and saw that it was Princess Peach

"You are trying to stop Gojira, but Bowser, you're also destroying he Mushroom City as well." Peach said sadly,

"B-but Princess! I ca-."

"Bowser, please stop this, I'm begging you." Peach whimpered.

The Koopa King sighed, and nodded,

They went back to their seats and continued watching.

————————————————————

Yoshi:(sadly) That's true!

Peach:(sadly) This is terrible! So what do we do now? This has to be a way to send Godzilla back to his own dimension!

Toad: Yeah, but how?

Luckily, Professor E.Gadd entered the room

E.Gadd:(enthusiastic) Terrific teriyaki! I've done it!

Jeff: Done what?

E.Gadd brought out a small device

E.Gadd: Oh, I've created a big Portalgiest. Even bigger than Godzilla himself!

Steve: All right! Now we can send Godzilla back to where he belongs!

Luigi and Hal walked over to E.Gadd,

Luigi grabbed the Portalgiest,

E.Gadd: I've created an anti-Super Sushi That'll allow Bowser to get back to his normal size after his battle.

Jeff grabbed the Anti-Super Sushi Serum and put's it way safely,

Mario: (happy) That's perfect! Come on, guys! Let's-a go!

Steve nodded to him and

WARP!

Went down inside his Warp Pipe, and tunneled underground

The Mario Group and the Bowser Team walked out of the building

E.Gadd watched them leave,

————————————————————

"Yes! We have the tool to send Godzilla back to his dimension!" Bowser cheered

But then,

"That is IF you beat him." Ganondorf sneered,

Link and Zelda smacked the Pig Demon from both sides

Bowser froze, and slumped,

"Oh, right..." He said sadly

"Don't listen to him Bowser! We believe in you!" The Mario Group cheered

Bowser smiled

————————————————————

In the Mushroom City

BOOM!

The Fight raged on!

BAM!

Koopzilla punched Godzilla,

WHACK!

Godzilla tail-whacked the Koopa King back,

GRAPPLE!

Godzilla and Koopzilla grappled eachother

Koopzilla pushed Godzilla back, and threw him at a building!

GYAAAOOON!

CRASH!

Godzilla was pushed into the building, destroying it

————————————————————

"GO BOWSER!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick that Lizard's tail!

The Smashers cheered for the Koopa King

The Mario Group cheered the loudest

"We believe in you Koopzilla!" The Mario Group cheered

Bowser was happy, he wanted to cry, but right now,

He wanted to enjoy this moment.

————————————————————

Koopzilla raised his foot, and brought it down to crush Godzilla's head!

SKREEEOONGK!

Godzilla dodged out of the way

STOMP!

Koopzilla missed

SHRRRRIINNGGG!

Godzilla skidded to the side, and roared!

SKREEEEOOOONNGGGK!

Koopzilla retaliated with a fireball!

BLAHST!

Godzilla ducked, narrowly missing the fireball

BOOM!

When the fireball exploded, Godzilla got up and snarled, at the Koopa King

ROOOAAAARRNNNGK!

Koopzilla roared and charged at the King of Monsters

Godzilla stood, and raised his right claw,

Koopzilla reeled his fist back, and launched a punch at Godzilla!

BA-

GRAB!

But Godzilla grabbed the punch

BAM!

ROARNGK!

Godzilla punched Koopzilla's fist, and then,

BAM!

Punched Koopzilla's face many times, left and right

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

And then,

BAAAAAMMMM!!!

Godzilla head-butted Koopzilla back, and made him crash into the ground,

————————————————————

The Smashers winced at that attack,

"Grrr, Come on me! Fight back!" Bowser roared

————————————————————

CRASH!

Koopzilla crashed to the ground, but then,

ROLL!

Koopzilla rolled into a spiked ball, and charged at Godzilla

————————————————————

"Huh, I have to admit, he does a better Spin Dash than Sonic." Pit commented

"HEY!" Sonic yelled, offended,

————————————————————

CRASH!

Koopzilla's Spiked Shell Ball struck at Godzilla,

Godzilla held back the spinning shell, and snarled,

whir, Whir. Whir! WHIRRRRRR!

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath, and-

BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

BOOM!

Fired it, but due to being to close, the blast wave sent both Titans back,

ROOOOAAARNGK!

SKREEEOOONGK!

CRASH!

CRASH!

The two Monsters crashed into buildings far from each other,

————————————————————

Peach winced at that, she gulped in fear, how long can Bowser last?

————————————————————

CRASH

Godzilla got up from the debris, and was shocked at what Koopzilla had in his claw

GRAAAAAAH!

It was a Pizza Sign with Mario on the cover,

————————————————————

"WAAAAH! You destroyed my restaurant!?" Mario shouted in outrage

"Um, it was destroyed during the fight, so..." Bowser said awkwardly

"You owned a Pizza Place?" Zelda asked

"Yes, but not anymore, thanks to him!" Mario glared at Bowser at the last part

————————————————————

WOOSH!

Koopzilla threw the Pizza Sign at Godzilla

Godzilla opened his jaws, and-

CHOMP!

Caught the Pizza Sign, and

CRUNCH!

Crushed it in it's jaws, splitting it in to,

Godzilla snarled, and stomped forward at Koopzilla

The two Titans charged at each other, and-

CLASH!

Grappled eachother, but this time,

GRAB!

Koopzilla lifts Godzilla up into the air, and-

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRNNNGK!

WOOSH!

threw Godzilla

SKREEEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared as he was thrown, and then-

CRASH!

BOOM!

Crashed into a building

——————————————————

"HA! Take that Giant Lizard!" Bowser sneered

"YEAH!" Daisy cheered on

————————————————————

BOOM!

Godzilla risen from the debris and snarled at Koopzilla,

He raised his foot, and-

STOMP!

stomped the ground so hard, it caused the earth to shake beneath them, and made Koopzilla lose his balance

Koopzilla: WHO-WHOA-OOOOA!

SLUMP!

Koopzilla lost his balance, and fell to the floor,

WHIRRRRR!

Godzilla charges his Atomic Breath, and-

BLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST!

Fired it at Koopzilla,

SIZZLE!

Flames surrounded the Koopa King, but then-

BLAAAAAAAHHHHSSSSSSST!

Koopzilla regains footing and blasted a Flame Beam at Godzilla

BLAHST!

SKREEEOOONNNGK!

The Flame Beam fired at Godzilla's chest, and then-

BOOM!

Exploded, but that only angered the King of the Monsters

ROOOOOAAAARRRNGK!

Koopzilla roared at Godzilla

WHIRRRR!

Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath

SIZZZZZ!

Bowser prepared his Flame Breath

And then,

BLAAAAAASSSSSSSSST!

BLAAAAAAAHHHHHSST!

Godzilla/Koopzilla fired a Atomic Breath/Flame Beam!

BLAAAAAAASSSSST!/BLAAAAHHHHSSSST!

They were in a Beam Lock, and then-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The Beam Lock exploded, engulfing the Monsters in the flames, and destroying the city

————————————————————

"BOWSER!" Peach shouted in worry

The other Smashers were frozen shocked, tense at what will happen.

————————————————————

The explosion leveled buildings, and even, Casino

BOOM!

Wario and Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Wario and Waluigi were sent flying from the explosion

————————————————————

"WAAAAAAAH!" Wario screamed as well

————————————————————

BOOooooom...

The Explosion died down, the destruction of the city and the smoke covered the air

ZAP!

Lighting had struck,

drop, drop, drop!

And it rained harder,

BOOM!

An explosion was heard from the background,

Then the Mario Group had arrived, along with the Bowser Team

They had come to a stop, and found the Monsters

Mario: There they are!

Peach:(worried) GASP! Bowser!

WARP!

Steve had arrived as well,

The Mario Group and the Bowser Trio were worried for the Koopa King

————————————————————

The Mario Group and the Smashers tensed, hoping that the Koopa King was ok

————————————————————

Whirrr...

The sound of Godzilla can be heard in the smoke, and in the center of the flaming city

It continued raining, but it didn't put out the flames,

The Monsters were still alive

——————————————————

The Smashers were relieved that Bowser was alive, but were also frightened that Godzilla was still alive

————————————————————

Koopzilla was exhausted, but he

caught his breath, and snarled

ROARNNNGK...

Godzilla was exhausted as well, but caught his breath, and snarled back

SKREEONNGK...

Then, Koopzilla spoke

Koopzilla: Your hatred... I can feel it deep inside of your heart... It speaks to me. I see why you hate humans in your dimension. They mutated you with nuclear weapon back in 1945, and you suffered from it... But still! Your bloody thirst of revenge will never overcome my pride of being the Koopa King!

Godzilla roared

Skree-Skree-Skreeeooongk...

Koopzilla: You still wonder why I hate YOU, huh?

The scene then shifts into a split screen, with Koopzilla and Godzilla facing each other

Koopzilla: (cont'd) Well that's easy; you want rule a world that only I can conquer, and you decimated my troops in front of my worst enemy.

————————————————————

"Bowser." Peach spoke softly

————————————————————

Koopzilla: That's enough reasons for me. Now... Let us see whothe REAL king of Monsters is!!!

Godzilla snarled

But then,

SIZZLE!

Red aura surrounded Koopzilla

Koopzilla: I will fight you to the death, in order to be the strongest ruler of this world! Now, bring it on! This place will become your grave!

ZAP!

SIZZLE!

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked

"W-whats happening to Bowser!" Peach shouted in worry

Stryker merely grinned at them

"Do you remember what happened on July 15, 2006?" Stryker asked rhetorically

The Smashers gasped, though the newcomers from both Sm4sh and Super Smash Bros Ultimate didn't understand

"What are you talking about?" Lucina asked

"The Wrath of Giga Bowser." Stryker answered

The Smashers were shocked and horrified, they knew how powerful that Monstrous Koopa was,

Bowser grinned

"Prepare yourself Godzilla, because you're now facing my Final Smash! Giga Bowser!" Bowser roared

————————————————————

BOOM!

The Red Aura exploded, and then,

There he was

It was Koopzilla, but this time, his shell turned dark green, his skin was now a brownish color, and his shell spikes, horns,teeth, and claws got sharper,

It was Giga Koopzilla!

————————————————————

"Yeah! Giga Bowser!"

"Defeat that Monster!"

"I hate to be in Godzilla's position!"

The Smashers cheered at Bowser's Giga form

The Mario Group was cheering as well,

but then

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Stryker laughed

The Smashers and the Mario Group stopped cheering, and turned to the Laughing Indoraptor

"W-what's so funny?" Zelda asked,

Stryker grinned at them

"Did you honestly think Godzilla is that powerless? Well, take a look." Stryker pointed to the screen

————————————————————

SKREEEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla roared, and then

ZAP!

Red Aura also surrounded him

ZAP!

BOOM!

When the Red Aura exploded, it revealed,

He, has, arrived!

It was Godzilla, except, his skin turned darker, his eyes were flaming red,and he was covered in burning radiation

It was Burning Godzilla

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked and horrified at Godzilla's form

"W-What is that!?" Lucina asked

"That is Burning Godzilla, at this state, he's usually in agony due to over-radiation levels, but this Godzilla, it's his rage mode, Increases strength, size, and ferocity." Stryker said with a grin

The Smashers were horrified,

But Bowser well,

'Hmph, so he also has a Monstrous Form? Well, let us see who will WIN!' Bowser thought with a grin

————————————————————

The two Monsters glared at each other,

Then, it has begun!

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRNNNGK!

Giga Koopzilla roared

GYAAAOOON!

Burning Godzilla snarled,

The Monsters charged at each other, and when they collided

It was the Battle of the Monsters!

BOOM!

The Explosion was so powerful, it pushed Steve out of his Pot

Steve: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

WOOSH!

————————————————————

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

WOOSH!

Steve was also knocked out of his pot, and then,

GRAB!

Samus grabbed him using her Plasma Whip

"I got you!"

Samus brought Steve down, and back to his pot, and- OH MY GOD!

————————————————————

STOMP!

Giga Koopzilla jumped at Burning Godzilla, and-

SLASH!

Claw-slashed his face,

SHINK!

The Giga Koopa clawed the ground to stop his jump,

He got up and stomped toward Burning Gojira and-

BAM!

Punched him, but Burning Godzilla countered with a-

WHACK!

Tail-whip, and a-

BAM!

A punch to the face

BAM!!!

Burning Godzilla punched harder, sending Giga Koopzilla back

Mario:(shocked) That Godzilla...He's really strong! Did he eat some radioactive vitamins or something?!

Yoshi:(worried) Koopzilla... He's growing weaker...

BAM!

BAM!

Burning Godzilla punched Giga Koopzilla two times, and then-

BAM!!!

Head-butted him back,

CRASH!

Giga Koopzilla snarled, and-

BAM!

Head-butted him back, but Burning Godzilla retaliated with a-

BAM!!!!

A punch to the chest

ROOOOOAAAARRRNNGK!

Giga Koopzilla jumped back, held his chest, and then-

SPLASH!

Spat out blood

——————————————————

"BOWSER!" Peach cried in terror

The rest of the Smashers were too horrified as well,

————————————————

SKREEEEOOOOOONNNGK!

ROOOOAAAAARRNNNGK!

The Monsters charged at eachother, and fought again!

BAM!

Giga Koopzilla punched Burning Gojira

WHACK!

WHACK!

Burning Godzilla tail-whacked him two times,

JUMP!

Giga Koopzilla jumped, and-

SLASH!

Claw-slashed his side, and landed behind him

Burning Godzilla turned around, but then,

ROLL!

Giga Koopzilla rolled into a Spiked Shell Ball, and-

SHRED! SHRED! SHRED! SHRED!

Shredded at Burning Godzilla, but then,

WHACK!

The King of the Monsters tail-whacked him back,

ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRNGK!

Giga Koopzilla roared, and charged at Burning Godzilla and-

BAM!

Punched him hard in the face

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

Flashback

MMRAWWWW!

Godzilla was facing an Ankylosaurus-like Kaiju, Anguirus, and he bit down on the Ankylosaur Kaiju's neck

End of Flashback

————————————————————

"W-who was that?" Daisy asked, despite being shocked from the fight that's happening

"That's Anguirus, an Ankylosaurus Kaiju, but he's more Carnivore than Herbivore, and he's quite agile as well, he's the first monster Godzilla fought." Stryker answered

"But why did he flashback to that?" Bowser asked

"Well, you do look like Anguirus, Bowser." Stryker replied

"What!? No why I-"

Bowser stopped when he saw the comparison between him and Anguirus

"Ok, I see it now."

————————————————————

BURN!

Flames of burning Rage came out of Godzilla's eyes,

SKREEEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

He roared, enraged

Giga Koopzilla was getting tired, but he shook it off,

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRNNNGK!

He roared, and charged at Burning Gojira, and-

BAM!

Punched him, but then,

GRAB!

Burning Godzilla grabbed Giga Koopzilla,

And then

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

Burning Godzilla stood back, as Giga Koopzilla was being electrocuted by red rays of energy.

Giga Koopzilla: GRAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Koopzilla roared in agony

——————————————————

"W-what was that?" Peach whimpered

"Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse, it's when he unleashes atomic energy in all directions, it's a very effective weapon." Stryker said with a grin

————————————————————

Godzilla had enough of Koopzilla, and then

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

He roared with rage! and-

BAM!

Punched Koopzilla so hard, he spat out blood

SPAT!

Godzilla wasn't done!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!!!

Godzilla punched him left and right, then-

BAM!!!

Punched him in the chest, and then,

BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!

Uppercutted him!

ROOOOAAARRNNNGK...

Koopzilla roared in pain, and fell,

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

Gojira roared victorious

BAM

And Koopzilla fell to the ground, 'lifeless'

————————————————————

The Smashers were horrified

"NO!"

"Koopzilla!"

"You can't be dead!"

But the ones who were most affected by it, was the Mario Group

"Oh no!" Mario yelled

"Koopzilla!" Luigi shouted

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Yoshi noised out in horror

G-GAASSSP!

Steve gasped in horror

"N-no! Bowser!" Peach whimpered

But Bowser, well

'Come on me, are you really get let yourself get beaten by some lizard!?' Bowser thought as he snarled

————————————————————

The Mario Group were horrified!

Mario:(horrified) Oh no!

Luigi:(horrified) Koopzilla!

Toad:(horrified) NOOOOOO!

Yoshi:(horrified) OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Hal:(shocked) G-GAASSP...

Jeff:(shocked) G-GAAAASP...

JUMP!

JUMP!

JUMP!

Steve hopped back to the group, but saw the horror they were looking at

Steve: G-GAAAASSSP!

GYAAOOOOON!

Burning Godzilla snarled, and stomped forward

STOMP!

Peach:(crying) Please... Leave him alone!

STOMP!

Godzilla looked over at the 'lifeless' Koopzilla

GYAAOOON...

But then,

ROOOAAARRNGK!

BLAHST!

Giga Koopzilla blasted a fireball!

BOOM!

SKREEEOOOONNNGK!

Godzilla was knocked back,

Giga Koopzilla stood back up

————————————————————

The Smashers were relieved that Koopzilla was alive

But the question is,

For how long?

————————————————————

Giga Koopzilla:(enraged) You bastard... I would never give up so easily!

GYAAAOOON...

Burning Godzilla snarled

Giga Koopzilla:(enraged) No matter how strong you are, I won't be bested by a radioactive monstrosity like you!!!

STOMP!

Giga Koopzilla charged at Godzilla

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

Burning Godzilla charged up, and then,

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZT!

Fired a Heat Spiral Ray!

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRNGK!

Giga Koopzilla was blasted back, and then-

CRASH!

Crashed into a building

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

Burning Godzilla charged up again, and-

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZT!

Blasted the Heat Spiral Ray at the city, where Giga Koopzilla is!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The city was destroyed

GYAAOOON

Burning Godzilla snarled, and then,

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

Godzilla roared victorious!

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were horrified

——————————————————

The Smashers were silent, horrified at what they saw

"B-bowser, no!" Peach whimpered

And Bowser, well,

He looked down to the ground in shame,

'I failed.'

(WOW! That was MONSTROUSLY AWESOME! I'll meet you all in the Final Part of Godzilla vs Koopzilla!)


	8. GvK7 FINAL

Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Part 7 FINAL

Silence

The Smashers could only watch the screen in horror, Koopzilla, Bowser! Has lost!

"K-Koopzilla! No!" Zelda whimpered

"Poyo!" Kirby cried

The rest of the Smashers were horrified, but the ones that are most affected

Was the Mario Group

"NO!" Mario yelled in horror

"KOOPZILLA!!!" Luigi yelled in horror

The Royals were too horrified to say anything

Except for her..

"BOWSER!" Princess Peach cried in grief

Bowser Jr and the Koopalings cried at the 'death' of their Papa,

Bowser just looked down, in shame, he lost, Godzilla won!

'I failed...' Bowser thought in shame.

Stryker looked at them, and then looked down

'I love watching them in despair, but I must show them the Real Ending...' Stryker thought

and then

"Movie's not over yet, let's continue watching it, ok?" Stryker suggested

The Smashers reluctantly nodded, and turned to the screen,

————————————————————

SIZZZZZLE!

Burning Godzilla watched the flames, where Giga Koopzilla used to be,

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were shocked, and horrified at the outcome

but then,

GYAAAAON...

Burning Godzilla turned to then, and snarled

————————————————————

The Smashers eyes widened as they knew what will happen next,

"NOOOOOO!" The Smashers cried out in horror

The Mario Group was horrified

"O-Oh no!" Mario shouted

"M-Mama Mia!" Luigi cried

Daisy held on to Luigi, and the Green Plumber hugged to comfort her

Rosalina held her Luma to shield her child from the scene

Peach was crying

"N-nooooo!" She whimpered

Bowser held his Son and the Koopalings, and glared up at Godzilla

"Damn you Mutant Lizard!" He snarled

————————————————————

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were horrified!

Jeff:(horrified) Not Good!

Toad:(scared) Ne-ne-NEEEEEHHHH!

Peach:(scared) AAAAAHHH!

Luigi:(scared) Uh oh, OH! OH! OOOOOOHHHH!

Mario:(scared) MAMA MIAAAA!

Burning Godzilla snarled, and opened his jaws,

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

He prepared his Heat Spiral Ray, ready to destroy the Mario Group and Bowser Trio!

Peach: (scared) Nooo!!!

————————————————————

The Smashers and the Mario Group closed their eyes, and tears came out of their eyes, they couldn't bear to see it!

Bowser looked down in shame

"I...failed...them..." The Koopa King whispered

Stryker on the other hand sighed

'Here it comes, 3, 2, 1.' He thought blankly

————————————————————

BLAAAAAAAAAHSSSSSSST!

BOOM!

A Flame Breath Beam blasted through Burning Godzilla

SKREEEEEOOOONNNGK!

SPLASH!

He roared in agony, coughing out blood!

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were shocked

————————————————————

The Smashers and the Mario Group opened their eyes, and were shocked as well

Stryker sighed

————————————————————

The scene shifts farther back, and it was revealed to be Giga Koopzilla!

————————————————————

"Giga Bowser!" The Smashers cheered in relief

The Mario Group were relieved as well

"Thank the Stars!" Peach cried with joy

Bowser on the other hand

"YEAH! I knew I was still alive!" Bowser cheered himself

Stryker sighed, and rolled his eyes, but smiled

————————————————————

Burning Godzilla opened his eyes, and looked at Giga Koopzilla in shock

Giga Koopzilla: This is the end. It's over... Gojira...

and with that, Godzilla closed his eyes, and roared

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

and then

ZAP!

BOOM!

He reverted back to his Normal Form, and then,

BAM!

Fell down, 'lifeless'

Mario: It's finally over...

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio watched in silence

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

The Wind blew the Flames out, and it was Day time

ZAP!

BOOM!

Koopzilla returned back to his Normal Form, and stomped over to Godzilla's 'Corpse'

STOMP!

Koopzilla stomped on Godzilla, and roared victorious

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRNNNGK!

————————————————————

The Smashers and The Mario Group cheered!

"Hurray Bowser!"

"I think you mean Koopzilla!"

"Thank the Gods!"

"Yay Lord Bowser!"

"That was an AWESOME Giant Monster Fight!"

They all cheered for Bowser/Koopzilla's Victory

and Bowser, well

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRNNNGK!

He roared victorious as well

"Yes! I've proven to be the TRUE King of the Monsters!" Bowser roared proudly

Stryker just sighed in annoyance, but is glad they're happy

————————————————————

Peach:(crying) Oh, Koopzilla... Thank the stars...

Peach cried, relieved that Koopzilla was ok

GRAB!

Koopzilla grabbed Godzilla, and lifted him up into the air

Mario then remembered something

Mario: Luigi! Activate the giant Portalgiest!

Luigi: Yeah!

Luigi brought out the Portal Capsule, and threw it on the ground

FLASH!

The Giant Portalgiest was ready

Koopzilla got ready, and-

WOOSH!

Threw Godzilla into the Giant Portal

ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzz!

Godzilla was inside the Portal,

and then,

WARP!

Godzilla was teleported back to his dimension

SPLASH!

and fell into the Ocean, and sank to the bottom of the water

Back in the Mario Dimension

Koopzilla: I'm now... the King of all Monsters... and Godzilla... is now a Mortal...

————————————————————

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRNNNGK!

Bowser roared victorious

"YEAH!" He cheered again

The Smashers shook their head at him, but they smiled,

"Oh Bowser..." Peach said, smiling

————————————————————

Hal: Hey, Bowser, sir! Take the antidote of the Super Sushi!

Hal got out the Antidote, and threw it at Koopzilla

SHOT!

ROOOOOOAAAARRRRNNNGK!

Koopzilla roared in pain

Koopzilla:(queasy) Urgh... I feel kind of funny now...

and then,

POP!

Koopzilla was now back to Normal Size, and was now Bowser again

Bowser: It's so good to be back to my normal size again...

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were relieved

Mario: Oh man.

Luigi: Mama Mia... The battle is finally over with dramatic ending...

Hal and Jeff: King Bowser!

Hal and Jeff ran over to Bowser

WARP!

Steve popped up from the ground

Steve: He did it! He's the greatest king of this world!

————————————————————

"YAY LORD BOWSER!" Steve cheered

Samus and Zelda smiled and petted the Piranha Plant

————————————————————

Steve then look back, and saw Hal and Jeff running past him

Steve: Hi, guys!

They continued running to Bowser

Steve: Oh, well... Bye, guys!

WARP!

Steve went back underground,

Hal: Bowser, sir! Are you alright?

Bowser:(tired) Tired...

Jeff turned around, and saw the Mario Group celebrating their victory

Jeff: Hal... You know what to say now?

Hal: Okay!

The Mario Group continued celebrating, but then-

Hal: Come with us, Princess Peach! Now!!

Peach:(scared) AAAAHHHH!

Hal and Jeff got ready to capture the Princess

Luigi:(scared) WAAAAAAH!

Luigi and Toad were shocked,

Mario and Yoshi got ready to fight

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked

"Seriously!?"

"After all that!?"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Looks like Bowser is back again."

The Mario Group shook their heads

"Oh Bowser..." They sighed

Bowser rubbed his head in embarrassment

"Hehehe, Sorry, force of habit." Bowser said awkwardly

"Oh Bowser." Peach giggled

————————————————————

Hal: Let's get her!

Hal and Jeff charged at them, but then

Bowser: Stand down, minions!

SKID!

Hal and Jeff skidded to a stop, and faced Bowser

Bowser: It's pointless to kidnap the princess today.

Hal and Jeff were shocked

————————————————————

"WHAT!?" The Smashers yelled out in shock, now that they were complaining though,

"WHAT!?" The Mario Group shouted in shock too

"YES! I mean, WHAT!?" Bowser exclaimed in shock

————————————————————

Hal:(shocked) Wha-W-W-What... Wha-W-W-W-What are you...

Bowser crossed his arms,

Bowser: No matter what we do now, Mario will beat us. I'm to exhausted to do anything.

————————————————————

Bowser sighed

"Good point, even I know when to back down from a fight, especially after a MONSTROUS one." Bowser said

Peach smiled

'And that's what I like about you.' She thought happily

————————————————————

Peach:(surprised) Oh!

Mario: Bowser?

Bowser: Godzilla was my worthy opponent, and we had a great monster mash.

Jeff: You Mean... Kaiju Kombat...

Hal: That too...

Bowser: You two made me so proud... You two will surely get paid... I'm satisfied now.

Hal and Jeff smiled at that

Bowser: So... I decided to let Mario and the princess off the hook this time. But only one month! I had a pretty great fight today anyway...

Mario: So... You take a one month break until then?

Bowser: Yes, Mario, as much as I hate to say it. When we meet again, I WILL kidnap your precious princess.

Bowser stomped past them,

Bowser: Follow me if you dare... And I'll crush your bones to pieces!

————————————————————

"EEEEEEEEP!"

The Kid Smashers got scared by that,

————————————————————

Mario: YEEHAW!

Mario just gave him a thumbs up

WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR

Bowser's Clown Car flew next to him

JUMP!

Bowser jumped in, and flew off,

Hal and Jeff followed him on foot,

Bowser flew high into the sky,

The Mario Group watched him leave

Luigi: So... are you gonna eat the Super Sushi and fight Bowser with it?

Mario: No... I think I will fight him, fair and square.

Peach: I agree, Mario. No matter what it takes, I know you can defeat Bowser!

PUCK!

Peach kissed Mario on the cheek

Mario sighed happily

————————————————————

The Smashers smiled at that

Bowser snarled, and pouted in jealousy

but then,

PUCK!

Peach kissed the Koopa King on the cheek!

The Smashers and the Mario Group were shocked at this sudden action

Bowser was shocked as well,

Peach placed her hand on Bowser's cheek

"Thank you for saving the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser." Peach said softly

Bowser sighed happily.

————————————————————

Luigi: And I'll be helping you at all costs!

Yoshi: Me too!

Toad: Yeah, me too!

Mario looked up in the sky

In the Sky

Bowser was in his Clown Car, with his eyes closed, and crossing his arms,

Bowser looked back, and closed his eyes again,

He continued flying through the sky

————————————————————

The Smashers applauded

"That was awesome!"

"That Monster Fight was awesome!"

The Mario Group sighed in relief, finally glad the movie was over

"That was AWESOME!" Mario cheered

"Yeah Bro!" Luigi cheered too

Princess Daisy and Rosalina giggled at them

"Yes! I knew I can beat that Lizard King!" Bowser roared

Peach grabbed his claw

"We all did Bowser." Peach said softly

"Hold it!"

The Smashers and the Mario Group stopped, and looked at Stryker

"It's not over yet folks! Look at the screen!" Stryker announced

The Smashers and the Mario Group sat back down, and watched

————————————————————

In Godzilla's Dimension

SPLASH!

Under the Ocean, was Godzilla's Corpse

The scene shifts to a closer look at his face,

and then,

FLASH!

Godzilla's eye opened

SKREEEEEEOOOOONNNGK!

The screen faded to black, and all that was visible, was the eye of Godzilla

And that was the end, of King Asylus' Project 2014: Godzilla vs Koopzilla!

Godzilla 1954-2014 60th Anniversary

————————————————————

The Smashers and The Mario Group were shocked

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!?" They all shouted in shock

Stryker grinned

"Yep! It takes allot more than that to take down the King of the Monsters!" Stryker roared

Bowser looked down

'So, he's still alive? good! I can't wait to fight him again!' Bowser thought

"Ok guys, that was the Final Part of Godzilla vs Koopzilla, but there's an Extra Ending I want to show you!" Stryker said with a grin

The Smashers and The Mario Group were reluctant, but accepted it

Stryker grinned

"This is gonna be fun!"

(BOOM! That was the Final Part of Godzilla vs Koopzilla, next scene, the Smashers will watch the Bad Ending,

Godzilla's Ending

So, I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	9. GvK AlternativeEnding

Godzilla vs Koopzilla Alternative Ending

Stryker grinned at what's about to happen

"Ok, here's the 'Final' Part of the Movie!" He said with an evil grin

The Smashers sat back down, and watched the Screen

————————————————————

The Scene showed Giga Bowser snarling at Burning Godzilla

————————————————————

"What the? We've already seen this one! Though I don't mind watching me kill Godzilla again!" Bowser cheered,

Stryker grinned

"Just keep on watching." He snarled with a grin

————————————————————

Giga Koopzilla:(enraged) No matter how strong you are, I won't be bested by a radioactive monstrosity like you!!!

STOMP!

Giga Koopzilla charged at Godzilla

or

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

Burning Godzilla charged up, and then,

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZT!

Fired a Heat Spiral Ray!

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRNGK!

Giga Koopzilla was blasted back, and then-

CRASH!

Crashed into a building

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

Burning Godzilla charged up again, and-

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZT!

Blasted the Heat Spiral Ray at the city, where Giga Koopzilla is!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The city was destroyed

GYAAOOON

Burning Godzilla snarled, and then,

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

Godzilla roared victorious!

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were horrified

————————————————————

The Smashers winced in horror at that

Peach got scared the second time,

Mario and Bowser patted her back to comfort her

————————————————————

SIZZZZZLE!

Burning Godzilla watched the flames, where Giga Koopzilla used to be,

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were shocked, and horrified at the outcome

but then,

GYAAAAON...

Burning Godzilla turned to then, and snarled

————————————————————

The Smashers recoiled back in fear, when they saw the Burning Rage on Godzilla's Face

————————————————————

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were horrified!

Jeff:(horrified) Not Good!

Toad:(scared) Ne-ne-NEEEEEHHHH!

Peach:(scared) AAAAAHHH!

Luigi:(scared) Uh oh, OH! OH! OOOOOOHHHH!

Mario:(scared) MAMA MIAAAA!

Burning Godzilla snarled, and opened his jaws,

SssIZZZZZZzzzzzZZZllLLEEE!

He prepared his Heat Spiral Ray, ready to destroy the Mario Group and Bowser Trio!

Peach: (scared) Nooo!!!

————————————————————

The Smashers got scared,

But Bowser

"Come on me! Blast a Flame Breath through that Monster Lizard's Chest again!" He roared proudly

Stryker grinned evilly

'Nope! Not this time!' He thought with his fangs barred

————————————————————

and then,

BLAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZT!

Burning Godzilla blasted a Heat Spiral Ray

and then,

BOOM!

The Mario Group and Bowser Trio were all killed, and destroyed by the Heat Spiral Ray

BURN!

Burning Godzilla watched the Flames, where the Mushroom Kingdom Heroes were

Burning Godzilla then raised his head, and roared VICTORIOUS!

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

————————————————————

Silence,

The Smashers were silent, horrified at what happened, if Koopzilla died!

Bowser's jaw gaped in shock at the scene

and for Peach, well,

"M-Mama Mia!"

PLAK!

She fainted

"PEACH!"

Mario and Bowser carefully lifted up the fainted Princess

Stryker was happy that he saw the results he wanted from them

Absolute Horror!

————————————————————

And so... Godzilla defeated the King of the Koopas and kept the throne as the King of the Monsters...

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked at this outcome, should Burning Godzilla kill Giga Koopzilla!

————————————————————

...And then he destroyed the Mushroom City to the ruins, and the Mushroom Kingdom belongs to Godzilla... forever...

————————————————————

The Smashers were shocked even more!

The Mario Group were horrified at the destruction of their city

————————————————————

One day, after he defeated Koopzilla and kept his throne, Godzilla somehow saw another dimension hole, that leads him back into his OWN dimension...

Godzilla rampages through the city,

CRASH!

He destroyed a nearby building,

and then,

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ!

his back spikes glow blue, and

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSST!

unleashes a full-on Atomic Breath

BOOM!

and destroyed a building

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

People screamed and ran away from the Monster

WHACK!

CRASH!

Godzilla Tail-whacks a building, making it crumble

SKREEEEOOOOONNNNNGGGK!

Godzilla roared enraged,

but then

BLARE!

An alarm rang out

Military forces have arrived

A soldier aims his rifle at Godzilla, and behind him a Tanks, also aimed at the Monster

BLAST!

BLAST!

the tanks fired

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

The soldier fired his rifle

BOOM!

A missile struck Godzilla in the chest, making him roar in pain,

SKREOONGK!

Godzilla snarled and glared down at the army

The Soldier was shocked, and the Tanks stopped firing, their attacks weren't effective enough

Godzilla opened his mouth, it glowed blue spark of light inside,

and then,

BLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSST!

It launched an Atomic Breath, and the screen flashed white

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

...Nobody can escape the wrath of Godzilla, King of the Monsters!

————————————————————

"So? What did you think?" Stryker asked as he watched the screen,

He got no response

Stryker turned around, and saw that all the Smashers have fainted

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted!"

ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz!

The Portal has spawned above the Smashers

and then,

POOF!

They were all teleported back to the Smash Mansion

"Well, that was MONSTROUSLY AWESOME!" Stryker roared

(And that was Godzilla vs Koopzilla, but don't worry, there's one more chapter!, I'll see you all in the Final Part of Smashers watch Godzilla vs Koopzilla!)


	10. A Monstrous Epilogue

A Monstrous Epilogue

They were here

They finally made it!

To the Final Fight!

The Smashers were on the Crater once again, and looked at the two warring floating beings, one, a God of Light, and the other, a God of Darkness

Galeem and Dharkon

GLAM!/DRAK!

The two beings fought over control of the Universe

The Smashers glared at them,

"Ok guys, let's finish these tyrants off!" Zelda cheered

"Let's to them not to mess with the Smashers!" Mario said with determination

"Time to take out some Puny Gods!" Bowser roared

The Smashers were about to-

ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAP!

G-glam!

D-drak!

Galeem and Dharkon were blasted by a streak of Yellow Electricity

and then,

SHATTER!

The God of Light, and the God of Darkness, shattered, and fell to the ground,

BOOM!

and exploded in a ball of Light/Darkness

The Smashers were shocked, but when they looked up at the one who destroyed them, horrified them!

It was a demon, that took the form of a Golden Three Headed Dragon,

and that demon was

King Ghidorah!

SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOHHHHR!

The Three-Headed Monster let out a terrifying roar

"I-it can't be!" Peach whimpered

"Peach, w-what is that thing!?" Lucina stuttered

"It's King Ghidorah! The Golden Three-Headed Monster, and a Rival Alpha to Godzilla!" Bowser said in shock

King Ghidorah looked down at the Smashers, and then-

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAP!

Blasted it's Gravity Beams at them

Bowser shook off his shock, and warned the other Fighters

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late,

BOOM!

The Smashers were sent back by the explosion,

"Ow...my head." Bowser groaned in pain, but when he looked up, he saw all the Smashers bruised, and bloodied,

The Koopa King struggled, but managed to get up,

and quickly ran over to the other Smashers, and tried to help them

but then,

CRASH!

Something landed in front of them

Skre-he-he-ooooohhhhr...

Bowser looked up, and saw the Monster with Three Heads

Ghidorah snarled down at the Koopa King,

Bowser gritted his fangs, and went in front of the unconscious Smashers

"Y-you want them? you have to g-go through me first!" Bowser growled, in pain

SKRE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!

King Ghidorah let out a maniacal laugh,

Bowser grinned, and got out a Smash Ball, and-

SHATTER!

Crushed it in his claws

and then

SIZZLE!

Red aura surrounded Bowser

King Ghidorah stopped laughing, and was curious to what'll occur

"You will pay for your mistake, because this place will BECOME YOUR GRAVE!"

ZAP!

SIZZLE!

King Ghidorah's heads leaned back, and shielded itself from the red lightning

and then,

BOOM!

The Red Aura exploded,

King Ghidorah opened his wings, and saw the air, covered in smoke,

and then

BAM!

Something punched the ground

Monster Zero looked up, and was surprised at what it saw

It was Bowser, but this time, his shell turned dark green, his skin was now a brownish color, and his shell spikes, horns,teeth, and claws got sharper, and he was really, really, BIG!

It was Giga Bowser!

ROOOOOAAAAAARRRNNNGK!

Giga Bowser roared at Monster Zero

"If I can take down the King of the Monsters, then I can sure take you down!"

King Ghidorah merely sighed, and roared back

SKREEEEEEEOOOOOHHHRRR!

The Monstrous Koopa and The False King of the Titans charged at eachother and,

BAM!

Clashed, and fought to the death

They grappled eachother, until

CHOMP!

ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRNGK!

King Ghidorah's Middle Head bit down at the neck,

and then,

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

The Side Heads bit down on the Koopa King's shoulders, and-

BAM!

Tackled Giga Bowser down into the ground,

Giga Bowser snarled, and tried claw slashing at Monster Zero

SLASH!

King Ghidorah saw this, and-

WOOSH!!!

quickly flew into the air, landed back onto the ground

Giga Bowser snarled that he missed, he got back up, and charged at Monster Zero

"I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A THREE HEADED DEVIL LIKE YOU!!!"

Giga Bowser swung his fist forward at King Ghidorah's heads

but that was a mistake

SWING!

Giga Bowser punched, but was shocked

King Ghidorah heads dodged the fist, making Giga Bowser punched between the heads, and that left the Koopa King open,

and then,

ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAP!

Blasted the Koopa King with it's Gravity Beams

GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Giga Bowser was sent back flying

and then,

CRASH!

crashed into the Crater.

King Ghidorah stalked forward, and looked down at the Crater, and what he saw, amused him,

Bowser was back to his normal size,

(You see, Bowser becomes Koopzilla by eating the Super Sushi, and the transformation was permanent, until the Antidote of the Super Sushi was given to him, and Giga Bowser is a temporary transformation caused by breaking a Smash Ball, and it only lasts like 10 seconds.)

Bowser groaned in pain, but snarled at King Ghidorah

"I...will...not...lose...to...YOU!"

JUMP!

Bowser jumped at King Ghidorah,

He reeled back a fist, and then,

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRNGK!

roared with rage, and-

ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAP!

Bowser was blasted by King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams

CRASH!

Bowser was blasted into the ground, he was in critical pain,

he looked above him, and saw the Injured and Unconscious Smashers

near him, were Mario, and Princess Peach...

SKREEEEEEOOOOOOHHHHR!

Bowser looked up, and saw King Ghidorah, ready to fire Gravity Beams down at the Smashers

Bowser struggled to get up, and puts his arms around Mario and Princess Peach, and shielding them with his Spiked Shell facing King Ghidorah

Bowser looked at all the Smashers with sadness and regret,

"I'm sorry, I have failed..." He whispered with tears in his eyes

ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZ!

Yellow Electricity surged though out King Ghidorah, and was ready to destroy the Smashers

Bowser closed his eyes, and held Mario and Princess Peach close, waiting for their fate,

but then,

stomp

He felt a Large footstomp

Stomp!

King Ghidorah stopped his Gravity Beam attack, and looked up, and what he saw, angered him

STOMP!

He has arrived!

Bowser looked up, and was shocked and awe at what he's looking at,

It was a Large Archosaur, with the presence of crocodile-like armor on its body, It covered mainly the chest, around the top of its head and face, and segmented armor on its tail, and when it inhaled and exhaled, small armored gills flared out from the sides of its neck.

It was Godzilla!

The King of the Monsters has arrived, to destroy the Devil with Three Heads once and for all!

King Ghidorah snarled, and roared,

SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOHHHHR!

Godzilla didn't flinch, instead, he took one giant stomp,

STOMP!

Took a deep breath,

and roared!

SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK!

King Ghidorah was shocked at the roar, but shook it off and snarled

and with that, they charged

SKREEEEEOOOOONNNNNGK!

SKREEEEEOOOOOHHHHHRR!

The Monsters charged at eachother

and fought to the DEATH!

Long Live The KING!

SKREEEEEEEOOOOONNNNGK!


End file.
